Vampire academy
by A Very Beautiful Soul
Summary: This is the scene in Vampire Academy when Rose and Adrian were suppose to make love. in my version they do. do you think that one thing will change everything.R&R tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Rpov.

How could i have been so stupid I thought? Thinking that after all Dimitri had been through to think everything would go back to normal. Who was I kidding after today he had definitely made it clear when he said

"Love fades mine has?" There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it, if someone isn't dead or dying leave now."

"Little dhampir please open the door." I did but I just stared at him.

"Can I come in," he asked after a few seconds.

* * *

"Ugh yea,' I said making way for him to come in. he sat on my bed and I went to sit with him.

"We have to talk about something."

" Us?"

"No Lissa."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I kept thinking about what you said about Lissa's dad. So I went and asked my mom." "

'What," I exclaimed. " no one's supposed to know that-"

' Yeah, yeah I figured the information had been top-secret. Don't worry I told her that when we were in Vegas, we heard some people talking about it."

* * *

"What did she say."

"The same thing that Eric was a good man and that I shouldn't spread rumors about the dead. She also suggested that he had maybe had a gambling problem." He was about to rise and I pulled him back

"Adrian, wait I" I swallowed. "I wanted to apologize for the way I've been treating you what I've been doing... it wasn't fair to you I'm sorry." He looked away from me, eyes focused on the ground.

"You can't help the way you feel."

"The thing is I don't know how I feel about Dimitri but Adrian I think I'm in love with you and I don't want to lose you."

"Rose I love you too."

* * *

Then I pulled him hard against me kissing him with a force that caught him by surprise.

If I learn anything about life and love, it was that they were tenuous things that could end at any moment. Caution was essential but not at the cost of wasting your life. I decided i wasn't going to waste it now.

My hands were already tugging at Adrian's shirt before that thought was fully formed. He didn't question it or hesitate in taking my clothes off in return.

He might have moments of profoundness and understanding but he was still well Adrian. Adrian lived his in the now doing the things he wanted without much second guessing.

* * *

And he had wanted me for a very long time.

He was also very good at this sort of thing, which was why my clothes came off faster than lips were hot and eager against my throat, but he was careful to never once let his fang brush my skin.

I was a little less gentle, surprising myself when I dug my nails into his bare skin of his back. His lips moved lower tracing the line of my collarbone while he deftly took my bra one handed.

I was a little astonished at my body's reaction as we both fought to get the other's jeans off first. I convinced myself that I'd never want sex after Dimitri. But now I wanted it oh I wanted it, maybe it's the psychological reaction to Dimitri rejection. Maybe it was an impulse to live for the moment. Maybe it was love for Adrian.

Or maybe it was just lust but whatever it was made me powerless under his hands and mouth. The only time he paused was when I lay there naked with him.

He was almost naked too but I hadn't quite gotten to his boxers yet.

'What are you Rose Hathaway? Are you real? You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will make me wake up and you'll disappear," he said.

* * *

"Touch me and find out," I said drawing him closer. He didn't hesitate, the last of his clothes came off and my whole body shivered to his touch. There was no thought just us and the fierce urgency bringing us together. I was burning with needs and desire and sensation and-. He was stunned simply staring in astonishment as I wriggle from him.

"What…what's wrong? Did you change your mind."

'We need protection first. Do you have any."

"Rose you're the only person who would pick this moment to remember that."

* * *

"Well do you." "Yea back in my room," his room was back at the other end of court. He came back on top of me and nibbles my earlobe.

"The odds of anything bad happening are pretty low."

"What are you a doctor?" He laughed softly as his lips kiss the spot behind my ear.

"No I'm just someone willing to take a risk. Rose you can't tell me you don't want this. If you do just say yes." He was right I did want it.

"Yes," I said pulling him back to my lips. There was no turning back at this point he was gentle yet passionate. When we done we lay down trying to catch our breath. "That was amazing and exactly what I wanted," I said. "Yeah it was."

* * *

Apov.

I just came to tell Rose what my had said and was about to leave when she pull me back.

"Adrian wait I..." then she stop and started again. "I wanted to apologize. The way I've been treating you what I've been doing… it wasn't fair. I'm sorry." I looked away from her and focus my eyes on the ground.

"You can't help the way you feel."

"The thing is I don't know how I feel about Dimitri but I think I'm in love with you and I don't want to lose you."

* * *

"I love you too." She pulled me hard against her which caught me by surprise and kiss me. Her hands were at the bottom of my shirt before I knew what was happening I help her by taking hers off but her clothes were off before mine was.

"What are you Rose Hathaway? Are you real? You're a dream within a dream. I'm afraid touching you will wake me up. You'll disappear," I told her.

"Touch me and find out," she teased driving the desire in my to take off the last of my clothes. I couldn't believe this was happening I have wanted Rose from the first time we meet and now I was going to have her. Then she wriggled from under me couldn't quite understand why.

* * *

"What…what's wrong did you change your mind," I asked her.

"We need protection first. Do you have any."

"Rose you are the only person who would pick this time to remember that. "

"Well do you," she asked honestly annoyed.

"Yea back in my room," but hell my room was on the other half of court. I went back on top of her and nibbled at her ears.

"The odds of anything bad happening or pretty low."

"What are you a doctor," she asked. "No I'm just someone willing to take a risk. Rose you can't tell me you don't want this. If you do just say yes."

* * *

She pulled me to her and said "yes."

That was all the invitation I needed, I took her. I gave her all I had passion, desire and needs. When we were done we lay on our back staring at the roof she was the first to talk. "That was amazing and exactly what I wanted."

" Yeah it was."


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov.

I woke up to Adrian finger tips in my back he slowly went up and down my spine.

"Little dhampir you're finally up." "Good morning Adrian how long have you been up."

"Just a few minutes."

"What time is it?"

"Seven 0"clock."

"So we have any hour before breakfast."

"Yes we do you have something you want to do before," he asked.

"A shower," I said jumping out of bed. I walk to the bathroom then I stop at the door.

"Are you coming or not," I asked him.

He was at my side in minutes. After I finished and was about to step to open the shower door Adrian pushed me against the shower wall and kiss me. He then took my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"I love you," he said in my mouth. I giggled as he leads kisses down my neck then trust he into me. I moan as I came closer. I dug my nails into his back as I cum.

He does seconds later and then we both had our orgasms seconds after that. I hadn't notice the water had gone completely cold I started to shiver.

"Come on let's get out of her," he said turning of the water. We got out of the shower and got dress and I blow dry my hair and hand in hand we walk to breakfast which we were both ten minutes late for. I grabbed a box of cereal and a orange juice and so did Adrian.

We were walking pass Dimitri and his guardians when one of them stops me.

"Hey Rose are you going to the council today?" asked the first guardian.

"Maybe, maybe not but do I have to be on my best behavior."

"Are they going to let you in," asked the second guardian.

"Now that is an excellent question but I'll never know if I don't try."

"I really hope you're on your worst behavior that group deserves all the grief you can give them over that stupid age law."

"What age law," Dimitri asked and I finally look at him.

"The one," I started but Adrian cut in. "The one that royals decree that sending sixteen year old dhampir out to fight strigoi is the same as sending eighteen year olds."

"When did this," he started but one direction what makes you beautiful came from my phone I quickly answered it. "Hello,' I said. "Hey Rose it's Sonya."

"Oh hey Sonya what's up Yeva giving you trouble," I asked.

"No, no it's just I wanted to tell you I just gave birth to the most beautiful girl in the world and was wondering if you would mind if I named her after you."

"Of course I wouldn't mind and made you could add a junior to that then she'd be R.J."

"That sounds great but Rose I'm still mad at you how could you just leave and not say anything."

"Sonya I'm sorry I just couldn't stay there were things that I had to do all thought I almost killed me but still I had to."

"Yeah I know that but you could have left a note I was so upset when I got home and everyone was looking for you we all thought you were killed by strigoi or something and also Viktoria told me what happen."

"Yeah well tell her I'm sorry for that and I really didn't mean to hurt anyone at all."

"I would tell her but she went missing yesterday when I finally told everyone who the baby's dad is and I guess she just freak and we think she'll be back soon." Then there was a beep that signal another call coming in.

"Sonya could you hold I'm getting another call."

"Yeah sure." "Guardian Hathaway," I answered.

"Guardian Hathaway this is guardian Decker there is someone here by the name of Viktoria that says she would like to see you. Do you by any chance know her."

"Yes I do. Where is she?"

"In the main office would you like to come get her." "I'll be there in five minutes," said hanging up the phone. "Sonya are you still there," I asked.

"Yes I am. Rose what's wrong you sound different what happen."

"I think I just found Viktoria."

"Where?"

"Here at court and Sonya as much as I love talking to you I have to go," and I hang up.

"Rose what's wrong," Adrian asked as soon as I hang up the phone.

"Someone I didn't expect turned up and I need to go deal with it but meet me in my room in an hour," I gave him a quick kiss on the check and ran for the door. I

ran straight to the main office to see Viktoria standing there as soon as she saw me she ran straight into me. "Rose I'm so sorry," she cried.

"It's okay. Let's just get you out of here,' then I help her with her bags to my room.

Apov.

Rose was on the phone at first she was just normal, and then excited. Then she change to sorry then worried I was concerned.

Then she put the person she was talking to on hold and then got all guardian mode. She hangs up the phone a few seconds later.

"Rose what's wrong," I asked.

"Someone I didn't expect turned up and I need to go deal with it but meet me in my room in one hour," she said giving me a quick kiss on the check and ran out of the cafeteria.

"That was weird," I said to myself and then Dimitri answered even though I was speaking to myself.

"She just need to do what she has to do to get what she want," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean," I ask him and this time I sat down.

"She was just talking to my sister that's all."

"You know what Dimitri I blame Rose for this if she just stayed here after she found out what happen to you everything would be fine but no she had to go hunt you down and guess what happen."

"What Adrian."

"She found another sprit user who told her what to do to bring you back from the undead."

"Rose didn't bring me back from the undead Lissa did."

"That's where you're wrong Lissa might be wise but do you really think she would have come up with that idea all by herself. Now you think about that and see who really brought you back from the undead and if you say anything to hurt Rose again I swear you'll die."

"Oh Adrian and who's going to kill me because I know you wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't but Rose dad will he personally treating me when we started going out trust me he'll do worst to you especially when he finds out that you were once with his daughter who would be underage for you," I said getting up and leaving. I walked back to my room remembering the time Abe had threating to kill me if I hurt Rose in any way.

Dpov.

Adrian had just threating me and I found out that it was really Rose who saved me from the dark creature I was and all I keep doing is hurting her.

"Belikov you okay," asked one my guardians.

"I'm good just thinking that's all," then the princess came over to my table.

"Dimitri where did Rose go," she asked.

"Rose left five minutes ago and I think Adrian went back to his room."

"Thank you," she said then left. I got up and walk away


	3. Chapter 3

Lpov.

I went and knock on Rose door. She opens moments later.

"Hey Lissa," she said when she came in. "Can I come in?' I asked.

"Yeah sure." I came in to see a girl I've never seen before.

"Oh Rose I didn't know you had company I think I'll come back later."

"No it's okay I was going to bring her over to meet you soon but since you're here Lissa this is Viktoria Belikova, Viktoria this is Lissa." I started at Rose wide eyed. What the hell is Dimitri sister doing her I asked her through the bond.

"Viktoia is spending a couple days with me."

"Did you tell her?" I asked. "Yes I did but that's beside the point you said you needed something."

"I wanted you to go shopping with me but it look like you're busy."

"No it's okay I'll come."

"Okay then meet me in the parking lot I'll get Mia and Christian you can get Adrian."

"Sure whatever you say."

I left her a went to find Mia who was with Eddie then Christian and meet Rose in the parking lot five minutes later.

Rpov.

I text Adrian parking lot in five.

"Viktoira would you like to come with me or would you like to stay her until I get back."

"Sure why not?" we walk to the parking lot in silence.

"Who's driving," I asked Adrian. "I will if you don't want to."

"I'm not going anywhere if I have to drive with Eddie," Mia said folding her arms. Ops relationship problem.

"Okay then that means girl in my car guys in Adrian car."

I got in my car that my dad got me for a graduation present half way to our destination I turned to Mia. "Mia what's going on with you and Eddie?"

"We're just having a simple disagreement that's all and I don't want to talk about." We stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

"Lissa where do you want to go first," I asked when we stopped in front of the mall. "The dress store then the shoe store and last Victoria secret."

"Rose can you please tell me why I'm here," Adrian asked.

"Because if you didn't come," I said then went closer and whisper the rest in his ears.

"You would get any for a week."

"You are the devil himself," he told me. "I know now come on and help me choose my new shoes and dresses."

"That I can do,' we all walk into a shoe store then later a dress store. Lissa pick up a few dress and dragged me into an empty dressing room. She tried them on and asked what I think a I chose the one's I like as we were about to pay for them a nausea swept me. We were about to go out the door.

"Stop," I screamed at Eddie. Instinct made Eddie reach for his stake but mine was already out.

"Go inside the dressing room," I told Lissa and Viktoria.

Slowly Eddie, Mia, Christian, Adrian and I back up behind a rack. Two strigoi jump from behind Eddie and I stake each then about a dozen more came from all direction Christian set them on fire while Eddie, Mia and I stake them. Then a woman came out of now where and grabbed Adrian I scream his name and the woman let him go and came after me. She force me to the ground and hissed.

"If it isn't Rose Hathaway I heard you were a badass like you're mom but you ain't a badass anymore are you." "Who are you and what do you want," I screamed at her.

"That's no way to talk to your aunt is it," she said running her claws down my face. I elbow her in the face she flinched and that's all I needed I took up my stake I drove my stake through her.

"Maybe someone should have told you no one mess with my boyfriend and get away with only I can do that." She screamed in pain. I push her off me Adrian came to my side.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I think I broke my wrist."

"Let me fix it," he put his hands on my wrist and heeled it.

"Where's Lissa and Viktoria," I said getting up. They then came out of the dress room.

"I'm here are you okay," Lissa asked. 'Yeah just a starch in the face I'll be fine."

"Let me heal it," she said touching my face it instantly healed.

"Thanks now compel the owner to forget what happen and let him delete the last hour of footage," I told Lissa. She went to the owner who was hiding in a corner.

"You will remember nothing that happen during the last hour and you will delete the last hour of footage," she told him. He instantly got up and deletes the video and we left.

"We need to get home now," I told everyone. "And I don't care who having relationship problem we are going home together in one car whether you guys like or not."

"I'll just send someone for my car later," said Adrian said.

We all got into my car and drove back to court as we got out of the car there he was my dad. I ran towards him. "Dad what are you doing here," I asked when he hugged me.

"Kiz what happen to you why are you bleeding."

"We got attacked while out it's no big deal. When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago I came to see you and they said you weren't here," he said. Then Lissa came up behind me. "Oh dad you remember Lissa."

"Hi Mr. Mazur."

"Princess nice to see you again I hope you've been well."

'Yes sir I have been."

"Dad how long are you staying." "A couple days."

"Well we'll catch up later but now I need to go to my room and clean up," I told him.

"Sure kiz I'll see you at dinner," he said kissing my forehead and I left him.

Apov.

Now was not the right time for Rose dad to come at all.

"Lord Ivanshkov may I have a word with you," Abe said taking me a side.

"Mr. Mazur what's on your mind?"

"What Happen?"

"The mall was attacked by strigoi and one tried to kill me and Rose killed it."

"Anything else."

"Well the woman did say she was Rose aunt or something like that." He was silent.

"Do you know her?" I asked him.

"I think it might be her mom's sister that willing turned strigoi two years after Rose was born." "

Mr. Mazur may I ask you something," I asked him.

What is it lord Ivanshkov." I took a deep breath and start.

"May I please," then I froze. How was I going to ask him for permission of his daughter hand in marriage she was after all only eighteen. I started again

"Mr. Mazur you're daughter means the world to me and I love her with all my heart and so does she and she prove that today when she saved me from that strigoi."

"Lord Ivanshkov cut to the point please."

"May I please have you're daughter hand in marriage."

"I hope you know what you're asking for because if you hurt my daughter I'll torture you in a variety of ways then kill you."

"Yes sir I do."

"Good then I give you my permission but you'll just have to get hers.' She just like her mother when her mom was eighteen I ask her to marry me and she turned me down."

"Thanks Mr. Mazur I appreciate it now I just got to ask her now."


	4. Chapter 4

Dpov.

I was walking back to my room when I saw someone walking I notice the person wasn't alone and she looked like a mess then I realized who it was. I wanted to hide but she already saw me.

"Don't even think about it," Rose said. "Think of what," I asked her back.

"You were trying to run as soon as you saw me but it's not going to work."

"Why would I want to run from you."

"Because that's what you've been doing ever since you got back. You've been running. But don't you should know better than anyone else that no one can hide from me but you know what I've got better things to do than talk to you so talk to your sister," she said and then finally the person looked up and I saw who it was it was my little sister.

"I don't want to talk to him," she told Rose.

"Viktoria what are you doing here," I asked her. "I came here to spend time with Rose and by the way why are you asking me anything you're supposed to be flat out dead or undead or whatever."

"How dare you speak to me like that."

"I'll speak," she started but Rose cut her off.

"Vik let's just go clean up we've had a long day," she told her.

"Okay."

"Vik go back to our room I'll be there soon," Rose told Viktoria and gave her the key Viktoria left. Then Rose turned back to me.

"You know what Dimitri she might be your sister but while she's here with me she's my responsibly not yours. Olena said to take care of her and that's exactly what I'm doing so I don't care if she's your sister or not leave her she doesn't want a dead person in her life right now and neither do I so just go to hell," she told me and walk away.

Man was I screwed I look at my phone wondering if I should call my mom before I knew what I was doing I dialed and call her anyway.

"Hello Olena Belikova. How may I help you?"

"Mom it's me Dimitri." There was complete silent.

"Mom are you there."

"How is this possible you're supposed to be dead," she sobbed. I begin to tell her what happen and she listened.

"Oh Dimka you're alive when Rose came here I thought I lost you forever."

"Mom I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. So when are you coming to visit."

"As soon as I get the time I promise."

"Mom why is Viktoria here."

"She came to Rose for saving her from getting pregnant from a guy that got Sonya pregnant then left her."

"What guy and how did Rose know that."

"She didn't her dad did."

"Wait what how could he know that."

"He's Abe Mazur he knows everything."

"Wait Abe Mazur the most feared non royal is Rose dad."

"Yes he is she meet him when she came to Russia. Didn't she tell you."

'We haven't really been talking since I turned back to a dhampir it's either I'm arguing with her or she's arguing with me."

"Okay son someone's at the door call me again I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Apov.

I went to the jewelry store to find the perfect ring for Rose. I look around for a few minutes then I found a ring with a ring with both aquamarine and emerald in the diamond.

"Can I have this one," I told the man around the counter.

"Sure Lord Ivanshkov that will be seven thousand please," I gave him my credit card and he put the ring in a box and I left and went back to my room. I made a call to someone to get some roses.

"Hello this is Adrian Ivanshkov I would like to order twelve dozen roses please."

"When would you like them sir."

"Could I get them within a hour." "Yes sir they will be deliver in a hour."

"Thank you and could I also get a bottle of your best champagne."

"Anything you say sir." I hang up and text Rose.

_Meet me in my apartment in an hour and a half. _

She replied. **_But in an hour and a half it will be dinner. _**

I know we're having dinner alone I need to talk to you. O

kay fine. When you come just come inside I'll leave the door open.

Rpov.

I wonder what Adrian wants I thought. Whatever it is I'll just have to find out later.

"Viktoria I'm going to have dinner with Adrian later do you think you'll be alright."

"Of course I'll be maybe you could I'll just eat with Lissa and Mia."

"Okay I'll call Lissa and ask her."

"Hey Lissa it's me Rose could you take care of Viktoria tonight at dinner I'm going to dinner with Adrian."

"Yea sure just call me when you're ready."

"Thanks Lissa you're the best," I said as I hang up the phone.

"I'm going to take a shower you'll be okay right."

"Of course I will." I went in to the bathroom I wash my hair and spent fourth-five minutes in the shower then blow dress my hair and wrapped in a towel and went back to my room.

"Viktoria which of the dresses do you think I should wear," I asked Viktoria when I opened the closet.

"Let me see them," she said looking through my closet.

"This one," she said taking out the shortest dress from my closet.

"Do you know I have never worn that dress before," I told her.

"Well you are going to wear it tonight," I smiled.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"It's just amazing that all these dress to the left have a story."

"What do you mean a story?"

"Well that white one I wore to graduation, that black one I wore to My friends Manson funeral, the green dress I was wearing when I first meet Dimitri, the yellow is when I went on my first date with Adrian and finally this black one I wore the same day prince Victor put a lust spell on a necklace and you're brother and I also made love."

"So what happen."

"Well I was completely naked in bed with Dimitri he was still in his pajama bottom and when he took off the necklace it's like we both woke up but I couldn't completely remember what happen and when he through the necklace out the window I remember what happen."

"So what happen?"

"Prince Victor kidnap Lissa to heal him and I follow her through the bond and they arrested him but we didn't tell anyone about the lust spell and four days after Dimtri told me to report it and I didn't and then he didn't love me and it only happen because of the lust spell and I later found out he was lying."

"Oh that's not a really good ending is it?"

"You know I always is I wish we did it but now I glad it didn't happen until later because if it happen that night Lissa would be dead."

"I guess you're right. Now what are you going to wear under that."

"This," I said holding up the lingerie that I bought to go with the dress.

"Please don't tell me all your dresses have a different one."

"Yes they all do," I told her as I put it on then I put my dress over it.

"You look great in that dress," she told me as I look in the mirror. "You really think so."

"Yes you do. Now let me help you with your make up."


	5. Chapter 5

Apov.

There was a knock on the door I ran to open it.

"Deliver for Lord Ivanshkov." "That's me ."

"Okay sir please signs here," he said giving me a paper on a clip board. I signed it. He gave me twelve dozen roses and a bottle of champagne just like I order I close the door.

I place the champagne in a bucket of ice and use the rose to lead from the door to the bedroom. Half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

Lpov.

"Lissa could you come to my room in five minutes," Rose said.

"Yeah sure." Five minutes later I was in front of Rose door I knocked.

"Come in," she yelled from inside I did.

"Hey Lissa I'm so glad you accepted to take care off Viktoria while I have dinner with Adrian."

"It's no big deal but wait is that a new dress," I asked her she was wearing a short one strap purple dress.

"No it's not I just never wore it before."

"Well it looks good on you. Where is Viktoria anywhere."

"I'm right here," she said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi Viktoria you ready to go," I asked her.

"I was born ready."

"Lissa could she stay with you for the night," Rose asked me.

"Of course she can. Viktoria do you like twilight?" "I love it."

"See Rose at least someone loves twilight unlike you."

"Should we go," Viktoia asked.

"Sure," Viktoria and I walked to the cafeteria I found out how alike we are. We like the same movie the same song and the same food. As we sat down Mia and Eddie came over to sit with us.

"Hey Lissa, Viktoria," Mia said.

"Hey Mia, Eddie what's up."

"Well nothing much just here for dinner. Where Rose?" Mia asked.

"She's having dinner with Adrian," I told them.

"That sound excited," Eddie said. Then Rose dad came over to our table. "

Princess have you seen Rose," he asked me.

"She's having dinner with Adrian," I told him. He smiled and walks away.

"Did Abe Mazur just smile," Eddie asked.

"I think he did," Viktoria answered. I wasn't playing attention so I didn't notice when Christian came up behind me until he spoke.

"Lissa can I please speak to you outside."

"Yeah sure guys I'll be back right back," I walk outside with Christian.

"You said you needed to talk so please," I said to him his back was to me.

"Lissa I want to apologize about the way I've been treating you I not right especially since you were going through you couldn't help it."

"Why do you think you can just apologize now?" He finally turns around and looks at me.

"Because after what happen today I don't think I can lose you."

"Christian if it's going to take you a strigoi attack to see that I mean the world then I think I'll just stay home and be guarded by a hundred guards instead than go out of court 'cause the last time I check I apologize to you more than ten times and you rejected them all so what do you want Christian."

"Lissa you know what I want and it's you," then he pulled me to him and kissed me after a few seconds I kissed him back. He broke the kiss .

"Lissa you can tell anyone what you want but I know you still love me."

Rpov.

I walk over to Adrian apartment I knock on the door but it was open I went in and lock the door behind me. Roses were all over the ground I followed it to find Adrian in the living room.

"Adrian what is all this," I asked. "Can't a guy do something for his girlfriend," he said.

"Yes he can but that guy is definitely not you."

"Come on after all I did tell you in my proposal I'd unleash romantic surprises."

"Well this is nice."

"Shall we," he asked he took my hands a lead me to the table. We ate in silence when we were done I spoke first. "Where did you get this," I asked taking a sip of champagne.

"I have my sources," he said.

"Come here I have something to show you," he said getting up. He lead me outside to the balcony there was a full moon.

"Let's sit," he said directing me to the chair. I snuggled near to him.

"You look beautiful in that dress," he said. "

Thanks Viktoria choose it actually it's the first I've ever worn it," I told him.

"It's pretty it show off everything," he said putting his hands on my hips.

"I knew you would like it." "Rose I want to ask you something but I'm sacred as hell."

"Why would be scared you meet my dad I think he's a lot scarier." "That is true but still what I want to ask you I have never asked anyone ever."

"Well shoot and get it over with."

"Rose do you love me?"

"Of course I love you why would you ask that," I said getting out of his arms

"I just wanted to make sure you did," he said. "Close your eyes," he told me.

"Why?" "Rose for once how you just listen." "Okay fine," I said closing my eyes.

"Open them," he said he was down on one knee.

"Rose will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," I started to cry.

Apov.

I toke the red velvet box from my pocket and got down one knee.

"Open them," I told her she did she gasp when she say me on one knee.

"Rose will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," I asked her and she started to cry and nod once. I put the ring on her finger and got up and hugged her.

"I love you," I told her. "I love you too," she said whipping her eyes.

"Want to go back inside and I'll show you what's under this dress," she teased.

"Now that I can do," I said taking her up. I sat on the couch and she toke off her dress. She came and sat on me and we kissed I explore the full length of her body. I take her up and take her to my bed and get on top of her I take off my shirt and her bra. All our clothes disappear and I grab a condom from the side and put it on. Rose falls next to me when we're done.

"We're getting married," she said. "Yes we are you know what the scariest part was," I asked her.

"What was the scariest part?"

"Asking your dad and then he told me if I hurt you he would torture me in a variety of ways and kill me." "Wait you asked my dad and you're still alive."

"Well he treated me then he gave me his permission." "I can't wait to see the looks on you're aunt's face when you tell her."

"Well I already did about a week ago."

"Adrian are you crazy she hates my guts."

"Well she said if you make me happy there's nothing she can do about it."

"Well that's a surprise."

"I thought so too. Now I think we should get some sleep now."


	6. Chapter 6

Dpov.

I looked around the room for any sign of Rose but she wasn't there and I was glad but where is she.

Then I remember she's always late. I sat down far away from everyone I didn't make eye contact with anyone I kept my head. "Do you mind if I sit down.' I look up to see my sister.

"Sure why not it's a free country."

"Dimka I'm sorry for the way I act before I was just not in a good mood."

"I'm sorry I snap at you."

"I deserved it."

"So where is your bodyguard?"

"Who Rose she at dinner with Adrian."

"So who are you staying with tonight?"

"I'm staying with Lissa we're going to watch a movie and do girl stuff."

"Okay enjoy it." "I will see you soon," she said getting up and walking away.

Apov.

I woke up to Rose on top of me.

"Morning sleepy head," she said.

"Morning little dhampir you're up early," I said pulling her down for a kiss.

She giggled and I smile at the sound.

"Come on your bath is waiting," she said hopping off the bed I followed her. After our bath I left the water running while I held Rose captive against the wall.

Our mouths moved in sync for minutes before I stick my tongue in her mouth. We both moan as our tongues duel.

"I love you," I said into her mouth.

"I love you too," she mumbled.

When we were done we got dress and walked to breakfast hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Dpov.

I looked around the room for any sign of Rose but she wasn't there and I was glad but where is she.

Then I remember she's always late. I sat down far away from everyone I didn't make eye contact with anyone I kept my head. "Do you mind if I sit down.' I look up to see my sister.

"Sure why not it's a free country."

"Dimka I'm sorry for the way I act before I was just not in a good mood."

"I'm sorry I snap at you."

"I deserved it."

"So where is your bodyguard?"

"Who Rose she at dinner with Adrian."

"So who are you staying with tonight?"

"I'm staying with Lissa we're going to watch a movie and do girl stuff."

"Okay enjoy it." "I will see you soon," she said getting up and walking away.

Apov.

I woke up to Rose on top of me.

"Morning sleepy head," she said.

"Morning little dhampir you're up early," I said pulling her down for a kiss.

She giggled and I smile at the sound.

"Come on your bath is waiting," she said hopping off the bed I followed her. After our bath I left the water running while I held Rose captive against the wall.

Our mouths moved in sync for minutes before I stick my tongue in her mouth. We both moan as our tongues duel.

"I love you," I said into her mouth.

"I love you too," she mumbled.

When we were done we got dress and walked to breakfast hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Rpov

Adrian and I walk to the cafeteria holding hands and for the first time in a long while I wasn't late for breakfast.

Adrian and I share a tray and went to sit in and empty seat. Lissa, Viktoria, Mia, Eddie and Christian joined us later my left hand was on Adrian's tight then I lifted it kind of by accident.

"Oh my God Rose is that what i think it is," she said.

"Oh hey surprise Adrian and I are getting married," I told everyone at the table they all yell in excitement.

"Could you guys keep it down we aren't alone," I told them pointing to everyone staring at us.

"Man your good," Eddie told Adrian.

"Finally someone has Rose tight down," he said giving Adrian a high five.

"Thanks man actually she has me."

"That is right," came from behind. I jumped to the sound of my dad voice.

"Dad you're here," I said putting my arms around him.

"I couldn't not be here I told you I'm spending two days with my beautiful daughter."

"Well what you waiting for come on have breakfast with us."

We sat down and ate laughing and talking all the time.

After breakfast some guardian came up to me.

"Guardian Hathaway the queen as requested to see you alone."

"Do you know what she wants," I asked. "No we don't see just sent for you."

"Guys I have to go I'll see you all later."

"No problem Kiz I'm taking you all out for dinner later."

"Thanks dad," I said hugging him then left with the guardians.

"I would like to be alone with her please," the queen instructed the guards they left.

"Your majesty you sent for me," I said in the most polite way I could.

"My nephew told me what happen yesterday how you almost died for him."

"It was nothing your majesty." "Yes it is but that's not why I requested you here. It's because of this," she said handing me a folder. I looked in it I was shock to see what I found.

"Your majesty this says that Lissa dad has a child what am I supposed to do about that."

"I want you to find the child," she told me. "How am I supposed to do that and where did you get this."

"I am the queen I get what I want."

"But isn't it supposed top secret information."

"I found it with some top secret document and you're the first person I know could help."

"Why me? Can't you just go like this and you find her."

"Yes but it was supposed to be a secret and I know you will keep a secret and I trust you."

"Okay I'll see what I can do now can I please take my leave your majesty."

"Yes you may and I give you my blessing to marry my nephew."

"Thank you your majesty," I said before I left. I text the only person I knew who could help Sydney. Need your help with some information call me when you can? Ten minutes later Sydney called me.

"Hey Sydney."

"Hey Rose what's up."

"Are you in America now?"

"Yes I am but for only a few days."

"Could you meet me at stark buck near to court in half an hour?"

"Sure but make that twenty minutes because I have other stuff to do."

"Thank s Sydney see you in twenty minutes," then I hang up and text Adrian to tell him to meet me in the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Rpov.

"Ugh sorry didn't see you there," I said.

"It's fine. I was just coming back from breakfast."

"Rose I think I'm going to leave now," Adrian said kissing me on the check.

"I'll see you later at the party," I told him. Adrian left me with Viktoria and Dimitri.

"Viktoria want to help me find my dress for later."

"Sure." Then Dimitri finally said something.

"Congratulation Rose," he said.

"Thank you I hope to see you later," I said.

"Yeah sure. Viktoria I think I'm going to go now see you later."

Dpov.

Breakfast was good but at times I would hear a scream of excitement from a table across the room which happens to be where Rose and her friends sat.

The excitement was around Adrian and Rose like they were celebrating but whatever it was I didn't want to know. After breakfast I walked to the fountain in the middle of court. I was finally free of all my guards. I sat at the edge of the fountain I saw a shadow and I rose my head.

"Hey Dimka mind if I sit down," my little sister asked.

"No I don't mind," she sat beside me. "How are you," she asked.

"I'm fine what about you are you liking court so far."

"Yes I do I love it actually."

"Good. Do you like staying with Roza."

"Yea everyday with her get better and better."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to Adrian's and Rose's engagement party."

"Okay then I guess your business then but If you're not busy tomorrow night what do you say I take you out for dinner."

"I would love that."

We talked for about an hour then as I was walking her back to Rose's room we bump into Rose and Adrian.

"Ugh didn't see you there," Rose said.

"It's okay. I was just coming back from breakfast," Viktoria told her.

"Rose I'm going to leave now," Adrian told Rose and gave her a peck on the check.

"I'll see you at the party later," Rose told him then he left.

"Viktoria want to help me find my dress for later," Rose ask her.

"Sure." I finally decide to say something.

"Congratulations Rose," I said. "Thank you I hope to see you later," she said.

"Yeah sure. Viktoria I think I'm going to go now I'll see you later," I told her. They both went inside and I went back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Apov.

Rose had text me saying she wanted us to go somewhere in twenty minutes.

I walk into the parking lot thirteen minutes before and surprisingly she was early.

"Hey there what you reading," I asked her.

"It's some information I'm working on for somebody."

We got into her car as we got out the gate to court she gave me the folder.

"What's this for," I asked as I open the folder.

"Some these that might help to find Lissa's half sibling," she replied.

"Where did you get this," I asked.

"I've got my sources." "

Isn't it supposed to be hidden in the deepest darkest part of somewhere," I asked her.

"That's what I thought but it comes to show that anything can happen."

We drove until we reach stark buck and she stop and we both got out. We sat at an empty table. "

Who are we waiting for exactly," I asked.

"Oh here she coming," she said pointing to a blonde human that just walked in. she came right over.

"Sydney finally," Rose said to her. I cleared my throat.

"Oh Sydney this is Adrian Ivanshko my fiancé, Adrian this is Sydney.

"Hi nice to meet you," I told her. "Wait did you say fiancé you're engaged since when."

"One question at a time. Yes since last night," Rose told her.

"So you said you needed to find someone so." Rose gave her the folder.

"What can you have it done?" Rose asked.

"As soon as I get some information," she told Rose.

"I would love to stay but I have to go," she said looking at her phone.

"Okay thanks but could you also not tell my dad about this."

"Sure," she said and she got up and left.

"Want to order something while we're here," I asked Rose.

"Sure." I rise my hands and a waitress came over.

"Hello what can I get you."

"I'll take a cup of coffee decaf, a hamburger and fries," rose said.

"I'll have the same," I told her she wrote it down and disappear.

"Adrian," Rose said after a couple minutes.

"Would you move on if I die," I she asked.

"That depend on what happens."

Why on earth was she asking me that? The waitress came back. We ate in silence then paid and left. When we got back to court we went straight back to Rose's room. As soon as we got inside Rose through me on the bed.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said between kisses.

We emergered from her room an hour later. We bumped into Dimitri and Viktoria


	11. Chapter 11

Rpov.

"So mind if I borrow one of your dress," Viktoria asked .

"Do you want your brother to kill me all my dress are-"

"Short I know but I really like this green one."

"Okay anyone but the black one." She tried on almost all the dress until she tried on a red dress it was prefect.

"That one is prefect," I told her.

"You really think so," she said.

"Yes now both of us have a dress. Let's put them away until later."

We hang up the dress in front of the closet and I lay on the bed while Viktoria lay on the couch. I woke up an hour later Vitkoria was still asleep I decided to call Olena to tell her she was okay. "Hi Olena it's Rose," I told her.

"Hi Roza how are you? Is Viktoria okay?"

"She's fine stop worrying she actually loves it here. I was just calling to tell you she's okay."

"I know she will be okay as long as she with you and also Dimka told me she's okay."

"Ugh yeah Dimitri." "Rose why didn't you call and say something."

"After he came back he was no longer my responsibility he didn't want me around so I left him to do what he wants."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have called."

"What was I supposed to call and say Olena your son I alive? Would you even believe."

"I don't think I would have."

"So do you see why I couldn't? He was even ignoring me and everything that came out of him or me was an argument I really couldn't deal with that."

"Can't you guys work out your relationship."

"No it's too late I'm in love with someone else. We're getting married soon."

"Congratulations Rose." "Thank Olena I appreciate it."

"Will you still come and visit?"

"Of course I will when Viktoria is coming home I'll come with her and if you don't mind I'd like to bring my fiancé."

"No I don't mind."

"Thanks Olena I'll see you soon," I said before hanging up the phone.

Six weeks later.

Apov.

I went to sleep I summoned Rose while I slept. We were together on the beach the sun was setting and she was in pure white.

"Little dhampir you're asleep in the middle of the day," I asked her.

"Well because of you I've only been getting about four hours sleep every night."

"Come on don't tell me you don't enjoy your night," I whispered in her ears.

"Don't get me wrong I do it's just I feel so tried no matter how much I sleep."

Then I realized something wrong her aura was no longer completely dark she had two spots of pink and a spot of purple.

"Rose are you okay your aura has color in it and it's radiating from your center."

"I'm fine I guess," she said. I really don't know what it could mean but whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Babe someone is waking you up," I told her.

"Feel better okay I love you,' I told her before she disappears.


	12. Chapter 12

Rpov.

I woke up to a start I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I felt horrible.

"Roza are you okay," Viktoria said bending down beside me.

"I'm fine just need a cup of tea or something."

"Sure I'll make you a cup you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Leave it on the side table I'm going to take a shower," I told her.

"Sure."

She said before she left I strip and went under the shower. I let the water run down from my head to my feet. I got out when the water got out and took a look in the mirror I look like I was gaining weight. That's odd I really need to exercise some more I thought.

I got dress and sat on the bed Viktoria left the hot chocolate on the side table like I told her to.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," she told me.

"Okay." As she went into the bathroom my phone rang caller idea said Sydney so I got up and step outside.

"Hey Sydney," I said.

"Hi Rose I got some information on the thing you gave me."

"That was fast," I said.

"That's how we work so here it goes: this Emily Sanday had someone else on the account that she was getting the money in."

"A real name I hope."

"Yes Sonya Karp," she said but I was silent.

"I take that silence as that you know her."

"Yes I do she was my teacher a couple years back then she willingly turn strigoi."

"Well if you want to find the child you have to find her," she said before she hangs up.

"Hi Rose," Dimitri said. I jumped.

"Dimitri what the hell."

"I didn't mean to scary you I was just coming to see Viktoria and I overheard what you were saying I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Just the last part of it," he said.

"Oh well Viktoria was taking a shower you could come in and wait for her."

"I would like that," he said.

I opened the door Dimitri sat on the chair furthers from where I was. I took up my cup of hot chocolate.

"Who were you looking for," Dimitri asked after a minute.

"Sonya Kar-" I cut why was I going to tell him that.

"No one," I said instead.

"Why would you be looking for Sonya," he asked.

"She has something that might help Lissa in the future."

"And what might that be," he asked

. "Don't think that's information I am going to share with you," I told him.

"What if I told you I knew where she is."

"Then I'd say you're a genius."

"Well then I'll just have to make some call," he said taking out his phone to call someone but the conversation took place in Russian.

"There she's in Paris."

"Why are you helping me," I asked him.

"I'm not helping you, you said it will help the princess and I would do anything for the princess and a thank you would have been nice."

"Than-" I started before I felt myself wanting to threw up again I got up and ran into the bathroom the same time Viktoria came out I locked the door behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

Lpov.

I haven't been spending much time with Rose lately but tonight I'll just do as much as I can. I walk to Rose bedroom and knock on the door

.Dimitri open the door.

"Guardian Belikov what are you doing here," I asked.

"Rose is sick and she locked herself in the bathroom." I

hurried inside and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rose please open the door," I said as I knocked on the bathroom door. She pull me in and closed the door behind.

"Rose are you okay," I asked her.

"Just threwing up I'll be find."

"Let me heal you," I told her as I reach out to heal her.

"Better," I asked when I was done.

"Yeah better," she replied.

"Ready to go to your engagement party," I asked her.

"I guess so." Rose, Viktoria, Dimitri and I walked to Abe's apartment there was a big group of people there. Rose went to Adrian's side as soon as we got to th

e party. Christian found me later.

Apov.

"Little dhampir you look better are you okay."

"Yeah I feel better too."

"Good I was worried."

"Well you don't have to be."

The entire night was all congrats the party finally came to and end around Two am.

"Adrian can I talk to you for a minute," Abe said when the party was over.

"Sure sir."

"I will be leaving tomorrow and I hope that you'll take care of my daughter."

"I'd do anything to protect Rose," I told him.

"Good I will hold you to your word."

"Yes ," the same time Rose came in.

"Hi dad thanks for the party," she told him.

"Anything for my only child," He told her.

"Zim I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Ugh dad can't you stay any longer," she asked.

"I wish I could." Abe hug Rose as we left .

An hour later Rose laid beside me I stroke Rose hair back. "Rose," I started.

"How many kids do you want to have," I asked.

"Three or probably four."

"That's a lot."

"Adrian would you go with me to Russia in a week," she asked turning from off her belly to her back. "

I don't know I was planning to go somewhere for my parents."

"Oh then I think I'll just get some help from Sydney instead."

"Yes. I wish I could come with you I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

One week later.

Rpov.

"Rose I'm going to miss you," Lissa said.

"I'm going to miss you too I'll be back in two weeks thought I promise," I told her.

"Call me every day," she said giving me a finally hug. I boarded the plane with Viktoria and Dimitri I went to sleep as soon as we were in the air. I woke up when we landed Dimitri drove us back to Baia.

"Ready," I asked Dimitri when we were in front of his family's house.

"I think I am," I knocked on the door Olena came and open it.

"You're home," she said taking Dimitri in her arms they both wept and so did everyone else. There was a house full of people I stay away from everything.

"Rose would you like something to drink," Viktoria asked.

"No I think I'm okay." Again I felt like throughting up .

"Rose are you okay you look green," Viktoria asked.

"I'll be in the bathroom," I said before I ran up the stairs to the bathroom I through up in the face base.. I wash my face and took up my shirt and look in the mirror.

"No, no, no, no," I chanted to myself. I'm pregnant I thought my life is ruined. Just get a test first I told myself but who was I kidding I had all the symptoms of a pregnant person it's only a matter of time before everyone notice.

I knew a pharmacy that was open so I went downstairs and sneaked outside and walked to the pharmacy.

"May I help you," the pharmacies asked.

"Can I have one of those pregnancy test thing."

"Sure," she said bending down and taking one from under the counter.

"That will be ten dollars." I gave her my credit card.

"Would you like a bag miss." She asked.

"A black bag please." The lady place the test in the box and I left I ran back upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom and readied the instruction.

I peed on the stick then waited after two minutes I got frustrated then finally my phone beeped signaling three minutes. I took up the test from where it rested I closed my eyes as I brought it closer when I looked at it there it was a little plus sign.

I drop the test and sat down and cried. I don't know how long I was crying until I heard a knock on the door.

"Rose are you in there it's Viktoria please open the door." I got up.

"Wait a minutes I'll be right out," I told her. I quickly washed my face and took up the box, test and instructions. I stuffed them in the pocket of my hoodie and open the door.

"Rose are you okay you look it you've been crying."

"I'm fine I think I just need some sleep."

"You're sleeping in Dimka room he going to sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks. Did you put my stuff in there."

"Yes I did." We walked across the hall to Dimitri's bedroom.

"If you need anything else you know where to find me."

"I'm fine I'll just a to bed," I said before she walked away and I went inside and locked the door behind me then cried myself to sleep.

Adrian dream walked me.

"Babe you're crying," he said putting his arms around me.

"Ugh yeah it's just a little emotionally around here."

"I hope you didn't cry yourself out all night."

"No I just started about an hour ago but I think I'm fine now."

"Oh good. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Where are we," I asked finally looking around. We were in a big house.

"I don't know I just made it up in my head the same time I summoned you."

"It's beautiful for something made up." I looked around.

"This is something I want in the future," Adrian said.

"I love it." Adrian pushed me against the wall our lips meet.

He pressed himself closer, trapping me between him and the wall. He snaked one hand around my head, sliding into my hair the other went down to the edge of my dress.

He slowly lifted it up and up and up.

"Adrian we can't do this," I said between kisses. "

We're asleep nothing is going to happen in the real world I did some research about it ."

"I would love to but I'm tired I want to sleep." "

We are a sleep."

I couldn't see him labored anymore he wanted me and I wanted him. Damn it all of a sudden I was all emotions. "That wasn't so bad was it," he said when it was over. We lay together for a while.

"Rose something is waking you up," he said before he disappear. I woke up and ran to the bathroom and through up . I then took a shower then went back in my room.

I looked at the clock it was only 5 am so I decided to go for a run. I slowly walked down the stairs careful not to wake anyone. I ran about eight miles from the house and back. I went straight to the kitchen when I get back and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator then went and sat in the living room. I turned on the television but got bored after a few minutes.

"You're up early," someone said from behind I turned to see Yeva standing there.

"I just had to go for a run that's all."

"How far did you run."

"eight miles."

"You shouldn't ran that far in your condition."

Oh of course she knew Yeva probably knew before I did.

"I'll remember that next time."

"Are you going to tell him."

"I think I'll tell him as soon as I get home." She didn't say anything else instead she just went in the kitchen. Viktoria came down later then everyone else but Sonya.

"Rose, Rose," Paul called when he say me in the living room.

"Hey sweetie want to come and watch tv with me." He came sit in front of me . I

put my arms around him so he lay with me on the sofa.

"What cartoon do you want to watch," I asked him.

"Teenage mutant nigger turtle." I put the television on cartoon network Paul and I watch television and no one disturbed us. I didn't notice Sonya enter the room.

"Rose I would like you to meet someone," she said.

"Huh wait Paul you can go eat breakfast now I'd like to hold Rose now."

"Okay," he said jumping up and running to the kitchen. Sonya gave me the baby.

"She so tiny and beautiful," I told Sonya. I couldn't believe it I was actually all emotionally by a baby.

"Yes she is she's got your eyes," she said. I held her until Olena called my to breakfast.

"You should go eat you're the only person who hasn't ate yet," Sonya told me. I gave her back the baby and went to the kitchen. I sat and eat in he kitchen while everyone else was in the living room.

"Your leaving soon aren't you," Olena asked.

"Yes I am I have some things I really want to do."

"When are you leaving."

"Two days." She didn't say anything.

"Hi mom, Rose," Dimitri said when he walked into the kitchen.

"He sweetie you're finally up are you hungry," Olena asked Dimitri.

"I'm starving." "

Olena I'll be in the garden if you need me," I said before getting up and walking out the back door. I sat on the chair in the garden. Everything started to go through my head freely how Olena loved Dimitri, how Sonya loved her daughter, how Karolina spends all her time taking care of Paul and Zoya. I decided then that I was going to have my baby but I couldn't do it while protecting Lissa or anyone else for that matter as much as it hurts I would have to leave her.

The thought made a tear fall from my eye another symptom of being pregnant emotions. I sat down outside with my hands wrapped around myself the sun started to get hotter so I went inside to my room I called Lissa.

"Rose finally," she said when she answered.

"Where you waiting for me to call," I asked.

"Of course I was. I was going to call you but I didn't know if your awake so I didn't."

"Lissa slow down what is it."

"Rose I'm pregnant."

"That's so good Lissa. Congratulations what does Christian have to say about this."

"I haven't told him yet I wanted you to be the first to know."

"When did you find out?"

"Last night I couldn't believe."

Great exactly what I need Lissa sickness a lot with mine. I think I'll be dead by the time I give birth.

"Lissa I'm so happy for you words can't even explain. How far are you."

"I know right it's just this wonderful feeling in the world. I'm about six weeks," great exactly what I needed to have a child the sametime as my best friend.

"I know I can feel it too," I told her although I was referring to my feeling about being pregnant.

"Oh wait someone's at the door," I heard her open the door.

'Rose I have to go," she said and the line went dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Lpov.

I was talking to Rose when I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh someone's at the door," I told her. I went and open the door outside stood Christian. He came in.

"Rose I have to go," I told her and hang up the phone.

"I got your text that I should come over when I woke up," Christian said.

"Oh yeah I figured you'd be asleep when I sent it so I told you to come over'

"So I'm here what's the big news," he asked.

"I think you might want to sit down," I told him. He sat down in the sofa I front of my bed.

"Lissa you're really starting to creep me out what is it," Christian said after a minute. "

I'm pregnant," I said quickly. He didn't say anything neither did I, I just look down. '

You're pregnant," Christian finally said.

"Yes I am."

"Oh my God Lissa when did you find out."

"I found out last night." He came over and hugged me.

"I'm going to be a dad I can't believe it." We stood there excited for minutes.

Dpov.

Rose really wasn't herself last night during the family reunion she locked herself in the bathroom the whole night. This morning when I came in to the kitchen she went into the garden.

"Dimka will you help me get dinner done," my mom asked.

"Sure mom," I was helping mom with dinner when Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Olena Dimitri," she said.

"Rose your finally out of your room," I said.

"Yeah I'm starving. Olena do you have any ice-cream," she asked.

"Yeah it's in the freezer," my mom told her. She took it out of the refrigerator and took up a spoon.

"Do you have any whipped cream," she asked. My mom pointed to the cupboard. She took out the whipped cream and sprayed whipped cream into the ice-cream.

"That's a lot of fat don't you think," I asked her.

"It's Lissa she's craving for everything that's not good and for some reason so am I."

"Leave the child alone she can eat a little garbage sometime can't she," Yeva said.

"That's why I love you Yeva you know exactly what I want," Rose told her. " I'm going back to my room now I don't think I'll be down for dinner."

"Not because I said you can eat junk food doesn't mean you shouldn't eat healthy," Yeva told Rose.

"Fine when dinner is ready please let Paul bring it up for me," she said before leaving the kitchen and disappear up the stairs again.

"Since when are you and Rose bff," I asked Yeva. "

Since I've been giving her guidance's in a situation she's in."

"What situation?" I asked. "She's going to make a change in dhampir history that's all."


	16. Chapter 16

Apov.

Rose aura was still weird and I couldn't figure out what it was it was colorfully and cheerful. It wasn't around her it was her center. I had to find out what it was and soon.

Rpov.

I was in my room after eating a pan of ice-cream which luckily Yeva saved me from explaining to Dimitri and his mom. I heard a knock on I knew dinner was ready.

"Come in," I said. holding my dinner Paul came in. "

Hi sweetie," I said as I took the tray from him.

"Grandma said she put the tea in because you looked like you weren't feeling good."

"Tell her thanks for me."

"I will would you like anything else." Could you tell Sonya to bring Rose up for me."

"Sure," he said before he left. After I ate I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Sonya came in with Rose.

"Paul said you wanted me to bring Rose to you." "

Yes I did." She came over and gave Rose to me. "She loves you," Sonya said. "Really."

"Yes she does I haven't seen her smile like that to anyone not even me."

"Is that so," I said looking at her. I held Rose until she fell asleep and Sonya took her to her room.

"Rose can I come in," Viktoria asked.

"Yeah sure." "Hey Rose are you okay you didn't come down for dinner."

"I'm fine." "Everyone is asleep would you like to watch a movie or something."

"Yeah sure just let me take a shower first."

"Mind if I sit here and wait."

"No problem," I grabbed my pajamas (which were made of silk and was a short dress with a longer piece to go over it. Adrian got it for me of course."

I went to the bathroom took a shower and wash my hair the blow dried it then put on my pajamas. When I went back in my room Viktoria was still sitting on the bed.

"Ready," I asked.

"Yeah come on," we walked downstairs.

"I'm going to make some popcorn just sit here and wait would you," Viktoria said.

I sat in the living room for five minutes until Viktoria returned with a big bowl of popcorn and chocolates.

"Where are the sodas," I asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something I'll be right back." She went back to the kitchen and came back with a six pack box of sodas. "Okay what do you want to watch," I asked.

"Something funny but scary," she said.

"How about final destination.**"( know it's not really scary but whatever i couldn't think of anything else)**

"Great." We watched final destination one first and every time someone died we jumped when it was over I decided that jumping wasn't go for me or the baby.

"No more scary what about romantic like Titanic," I asked. "

I love that movie." As I put Titanic in I saw someone come down the stairs it was dark so I didn't know who it is until he spoke.

"What are you two doing up," Dimitri asked.**( doesn't complete hate Dimtri there she still has feeling for him but she loves Adrian too. So basically she is undecided.) **

"Couldn't sleep so we decided to watch a movie. Want to watch it with us," I asked.

"Sure why not I can't sleep," he said. he sat in the small chair beside the sofa where Viktoria and I sat.

"Pop corn," I asked. He took some out.

"What are we watching ," he asked. "Titanic," Viktoria answered.

"And which one of you chose that," he asked.

"I did," I said. he laughed.

"I thought you hated old stuff." "

This is the latest version of titanic and the only old stuff I like is titanic it's all romantic ."

"Both of you shut up the movie is about to start," Viktoria said and we both did. Viktoria and I cried through most of the movie then we cried even more at the last part where we heard the Celine Dion my heart will go on. "

That was so romantic," Viktoria said.

"It' s was sad but romantic."

"Yeah it was," I said whipping my eyes with the Kleenex that Dimitri had to get when Viktoria and I started to cry.

"What now,' Viktoria asked.

"How about warm bodies," I said.

"It's that new movie about the zombie and the girl falling in love right."

"Yes it is." I said taking out titanic and putting in warms bodies. We watched it to the end.

"One more," Viktoria begged.

"Okay we'll watch The hunger games." I think Viktoria and I fell asleep after Rue died. Someone put a blanket over both of us.


	17. Chapter 17

Dpov.

Rose and Viktoria fell asleep after the fourth movie I went and got them both a blanket. I looked at them at how peaceful they were and wish everything was prefect in this moment. I went to sleep in the chair next to both of them. I woke up to a scream I look over to see Rose jumping out of her sleep.

"Rose are you okay," I asked as soon as I was next to her. She woke up everyone they all came down stairs. Viktoria had Rose wrapped in her arms and she stroke her hair.

"It's okay Rose you're okay," Viktoria told her as she cried in Victoria shirt.

"What's wrong with Rose," Sonya asked me. "

I don't know she just woke up screaming and now she's crying."

"She had a nightmare that she isn't going to want to talk about," Yeva told everyone.

"It's best if you just go back to bed I need to talk to her alone."

"I'll leave but when your done call me so I can stay with her," Viktoria said. I left with everyone else.

Rpov.

The dream started with me being in the house with Dimitri while he was strogoi again but instead of wanted to turn me he was touring me I was in pain then I remember I was pregnant.

"Dimitri please don't do this," I cried. As he use his claws to dig deep within my skin. I screamed in pain.

"Oh Roza that sound of you in pain is so beautiful," he said grabbing my hair and pulling it. He use his claws and stabbed my in the stomach I screamed and screamed until I was back in the real world screaming.

"Rose are you okay," Dimitri asked. I didn't answer instead I just cried and Viktoria held me and stroked my hair.

"It's okay Rose you're okay," Viktoria said. "

What's wrong with Rose ," I heard Sonya asked. Dimitri answered.

"I don't know she just woke up screaming and now she crying ."

"She had a nightmare that she isn't going to want to talk about," I heard Yeva tell them.

"It's best if you just go to bed I need to talk to her alone."

"I'll leave but when you're done call me so I can stay with her," Viktoria said gently letting me go and left with everyone else. Yeva came and sit next to me.

"Roza," she said handing me a Kleenex on the table.

"Thanks," I said whipping my eyes and blowing my nose. "

Would you like me to look if they're okay." She place her hands on my stomach and moved it up, down and around. "They're okay," she said taking her hands from my stomach. I sighed with relief suddenly like whap realization hit me.

"You said they."

"You'll find out what I mean in time," she got up and left Viktoria came back later.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine," I told her she came over and hugged me she fell asleep almost immediately. I looked at the clock to see five am I gently put Viktoria head down and went upstairs to change into my running suite I went back downstairs for a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When I closed the refrigerator door

Dimitri walked inside.

"Mind if I join you," he asked.

"I'm only going three miles but you can go further if you want."

"That's good enough,' he said. we both left we ran three miles and as we were coming back I stopped and through up . "Are you okay," Dimitri asked. "

I'm fine," I said rudely. He backed away from me.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you are but just standing there."

He started to walk away. I started to walk too when we got home I went straight to the bathroom after the shower I locked myself in my room. Knock, knock.

"Come in," I said. "I brought you breakfast," Karolina said.

"Thanks Karolina."

"Rose are you okay you've been locked in your room since you got here."

"I'm fine just stress." "Okay I'll just leave this for you."

"Could you ask Sonya to bring Rose to me."

"Yeah sure." She left and close the door. When I finish eating breakfast there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Sonya came inside with Rose.

"Karolina said you asked for her but I didn't know if you would want her before you finish breakfast."

"It's okay as long as I have my baby," I said taking Rose from Sonya.

"Hey sweetie," I said to Rose.

"Who's a pretty baby you are," I said playing with her she smiled. Sonya let us alone and I played with Rose for about an hour before I took her downstairs I sat with her in the living room.

"Can I hold her," Dimitri asked.

"Sure," I said handing Rose to him. She immediately started to cry and Dimitri gave her back to me.

"She hates you," I said I rock her .

"It's okay sweetie see the big ugly man is gone," I told Rose everyone laugh.

"Have you feed her," Sonya asked.

"Yeah three times. Paul brought her bottles," I told her.

"It's almost evening she should be taking her bath. Would you like to do it or do you want me to."

"I think I'll do it." Sonya and I walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'll get you her bath and clothes," Sonya said and left and came back with a baby basin, baby oil and little clothing's she left. I slowly bath Rose and gently washed her hair she smiled the entire time I couldn't believe how good I was with a baby since I barely knew anything about one.

After I finish giving Rose a bath I feed he and she fell asleep I brought her to her room.

"Your so good with her sometimes I think she loves you more than anyone," Sonya told me.

"What are you going to do when I leave," I asked. "I don't know I guess I'll just see what happens."

"Sonya," I said checking to make sure no one was there then I took her hands and place it on my stomach.

"You're pre-" I cut her off.

"Yes but please don't tell anyone Sonya."

"Of course I won't. That's why you always asking for Rose," she said finally taking her hands from my stomach.

"When I get back home I'm going to leave for good."

"You can't do that what everyone is going to do without you."

"They'll manage all my life I've learned that they come first but right now I come we come first," I told her as I rubbed my stomach.

"That is true."

"Rose and Sonya it's time for dinner someone yelled for downstairs," we gently locked the door to the nursery and went downstairs.

"What were you too up to," Karolina asked.

"We were just talking about what is going to happen when I have to leave Rose," I told her.

"Yeah I think she going to cry for days," Olena said.

"I'll be back before you know it," I told her.


	18. Chapter 18

Lpov.

I woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the face basin. I felt horrible I washed my face then went back to bed and call Christian and told him to come over.

Knock, knock. I got up out of bed and open the door.

"You came," I said to Christian.

"I brought breakfast for you," he said as he came in.

"Thanks," we ate in silence then I decided to call Rose.

"Hey Lissa what's up."

"Nothing much I was just wondering when you're coming back."

"I'm coming back in about four to five day if something's work out." "

Okay I miss you."

"I miss you too but I have to go but I'll call you later," she said before she hangs up.

Rpov.

I went to sleep after dinner I was feeling good and neither was Lissa so I went to sleep to get rid of both sickness. At first it was just dark plain ordinary sleep then suddenly it change and I was in a room chained to a chair. Victor and Robert were there for some reason I wasn't surprise.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Victor said.

"What the hell do you want," I screamed.

"It's not we want it's what you want."

"I definitely don't want anything from you," I said.

"That's where you're wrong you know you and I share one thing."

"And what is that," I said.

"We both want what's best for Vasillisa."

"And what is that."

"That sibling of hers and if you don't tell me Robert and I will hurt those little things within you."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"No wrong answer I know you will always risks your life but you won't risks the little ones would you."

"Fine meet me in Paris in tomorrow."

"Good girl now your little things are waking you up," with that he disappeared and I woke up and ran to the bathroom threw up in the basin. I was leaving today I took a bath and went back to my room when my phone rang.

"Hey Lissa what's up."

"Nothing much I was just wondering when you're coming back."

"I'm coming back in about four to five day if something's work out."

"Okay I miss you."

"I miss you too but I have to go but I'll call you later," I said before i hang up.i took up my suitcase to meet Dimitri and everyone downstairs to say goodbyes.

"Can I hold her before I leave," I asked Sonya. She gave Rose to me and she just look at me with sad hands.

"I'm going to miss you be good for your mommy," I told her as an tear fell from my eyes.

"Rose remember you should come first," Sonya said when I gave Rose back to her.

"I won't. where Yeva?" I asked.

"She's outside waiting," Viktoria said. I hugged everyone nd went outside.

"Bye Dimka make sure you call," Yeva told Dimitri. "

Yes I will."

"Go on in the car I want to talk to Rose." Dimitri had a questioning look on his face but he went inside the car anyway.

"I'm going to miss you," I told Yeva.

"I'll miss you too but remember that you aren't just protecting everyone else you have to protect yourself now more than ever." "I'll remember. I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will." I got into the car and we left for the airport.

"What's the plan," Dimitri asked when we were almost near the airport.

"We're going to Poland to pick someone up then we have to wait a few hours then we go straight to Paris where we meet someone else at the airport." "By someone who do you mean."

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said as I took my IPhone out and put the earphones in my ears when we got to the airport. We checked in and went onto the airplane in silence.

I sat at the window of the airplane Dimitri sat beside me but said nothing I place my earphone back in my ear and turn it up enough where the person sitting closes to me could hear

_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,  
I'm just the Under dog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in

___So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?  
And tender touches, just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?  
Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name  
And truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
I hope I'm not a casualty,  
I hope you won't get up and leave  
May not mean that much to you  
But to me it's everything, everything  
Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby, say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),  
In love (in love) with you (with you)  
In love (in love) with you (with you)  
With you, oh!._

I listened to music until I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Dpov.

Rose fell asleep on my sholders.

The flight was supposed to be thre hours and thirty six minutes long. After flying for two hour Rose suddenly woke up and ran to the bathroom.

I was trying to decide on if I should go and check on her or not. I got up and went to knock on the door.

"Roza are you okay," I asked but she didn't answer. I

heard her throwing up after about three minutes she came out.

"Roza are you okay," I asked her again.

"I'm fine," she said bitterly.

She push pass and went back to our seat I went back after a few seconds.

She didn't look at me she just looked out the window.

Then all my thought stated to come together about how Rose only threw up in the morning, and how sometimes she was sweet and sometimes she was miserable. She was also eating stuff she never usually eats. Then it hit me morning sickens, emotions and cravings.

When we landed she looked her to find who ever we were supposed to meet here I then saw her ran towards a blonde alchemist I walked over to them.

"Sydney this is Dimitri, Dimitri this is Sydney," Rose introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you I heard a lot about you," Sydney said.

"I can't say I have heard a thing about you," I told her.

"Rose you didn't tell him about me that's bad." She shrugged.

"Let's just I haven't been in the mood for too much talking."

Rpov.

"Our flight to Paris is in three hours so we have to just sit and wait," I told Dimitri and Sydney. As we sat and wait I started to finish writing the letters I know I won't have time for when I get back to court after an hour of writing I got tried.

Sydney and Dimitri was talking about what I have no idea.

"Excuse me guys but I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"What are you going to do make the bathroom to take ten minutes," Sydney asked Dimitri smiled.

"Nope I'm going to call my dad and Lissa and also my goddaughter."

"You have a goddaughter. How old is she."

"Yes I do she's the light of my world and she's seven weeks old."

"Okay just don't stay too long," she said.

"I won't," I said before heading to the bathroom. When I got there I locked myself into a stall and dialed my dad number he picked up after the first three rings.

"Hello Mazur speaking," he said.

"Baba it's me kininiz,"( your daughter.)

"Kiz what's the matter you sound sad."

"I'm okay it's just that what I'm about to ask you I kind of hard."

"What is it kiz tell daddy the problem."

"I want your help to leave court."

"Kiz don't understand you."

I'm leaving court but I don't want anyone to know and I need your help."

"You're moms not going to like this."

"I don't want her to know about it."

'Okay what can I do.

" "I want you to come to court in one week."

"Okay I'll be there."


	20. Chapter 20

Abepov.

"Hello Mazur speaking," I said said.

"Baba it's me kininiz." My daughter said.

She was my one and only child and I loved her with everything I have which was a lot. She sacrifice a lot to let me in her life and she also started to learn a little Turkish to speak to me.

"Kiz what's the matter you sound sad," I told her.

"I'm okay it's just that what I'm about to ask you I kind of hard."

"What is it kiz tell daddy the problem."

"I want your help to leave court." "

Kiz I don't understand you.

"What was she getting at now?

"I'm leaving court but I don't want anyone to know and I need your help."

"You're moms not going to like this." Janine was the most serious person I know and she was also a kick ass guardian.

"I don't want her to know about it."

'Okay what can I do."

"I want you to come to court in one week."

"Okay I'll be there," I told her.

She hangs up the phone and I just started at it.

Apov.

The love of my life was somewhere hunting a strogoi while I was on a pritave jet going home to the comfort of my bed. Only an hour away from court I decided to call Rose.

She answers at the first ring.

"Adrian babe what's up."

"I just missed you so I called but I didn't think you'd pick up so quickly."

"Oh I was _just on the phone with my dad and was about to call Lissa and you _called."

"Do you miss me?" I asked her.

"Of course I do."

"How about I come to you tonight_." _

_"Sure why_ don't you see if you can get some sleep in two hour 'because I think I'll be asleep then."

"I think that sounds good I'm on my way back to court I'll be there in an hour so I'll see you in an hour and a half."

"Of course you will now I need to go call Lissa."

Rpov.

I hang up the phone from my conversation. I called Lissa she picked up after the first ring.

"Rose I'm so glad you called."

"I told you I'd call you later didn't i."

"Yes you did." Lissa and I talked for almost fourty five minutes then I remember my flight was in an hour.

"Lissa I got to go," I told her.

"Yeah me too but promise to call me later."

"I promise," I said before I hang up. I wrang Sonya's phone I walked out of the stall.

"Rose what's up."

"Hey Sonya where is my little princess," I asked her as I walked back to where Dimitri and Sydney were.

"She's in my arms looking all frowing since you left."

"Can I speak to her," I asked when I finally got back to where Sydney and Dimitri were I sat down.

"Hello princess," I heard Rose let out a little giggle at the sound of my voice.

"I miss you so much," I told her and she started to giggle again. Sydney looked at me wide eye because I went from being well me to sweet and loving.

"Rose I'm going to see you soon okay baby but right now I have to talk to mommy."

"Yeah Rose I'm here."

"Do you remember how I told you I was going to put myself first for once?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well I was thinking that it's something I'm going to need my dad's help with so when I get back to court I'll call you okay." "Okay."

"Give Rose a kiss for me and tell everyone I miss them already."

"I will," she said before she hangs up. I looked at the clock our flight left in fourty-five minutes. "

Our flight is leaving in forty-five minutes," I told them. We went to check in which only took fifteen minutes we took ten minutes to walk to where we would sit and wait for the airplane.

I listened to music for ten minutes before we had to start boarding the plane. I sat at the window Dimitri sat next to me and Sydney sat next to Dimitri. Five minutes later the plane took off.

I fell sleepy. "

I'm going to go to sleep if you guys don't mind."

"I think I'm going to sleep too," Sydney said. I leaned on Dimitri Shoulder and feel asleep almost immediately. I was just in deep dark sleep at first then suddenly I was in the most comfortable bed I turned to see Adrian next to me.

"Hey babe you finally made it," Adrian said.

"I just fell asleep. Where are we?"

"It's going to be our bed for after we move in together,' I smiled. He came over me and kissed me I kissed him back. He place his tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss.

"I love you so much," he said.

I got his shirt off and tossed it somewhere in my room. Adrian rolled us over so that he was on top. He pulled back and stared at me like I was the most amazing thing ever. I still didn't understand why he felt this way. I reached forward and unbuckled his jeans.

He stood up quickly and pulled them off along with his boxers so he was completely naked. I however wasn't. I felt one of Adrian's hands went under my back to unclasp my bra.

The other was trailing down my stomach. When he got to my panties he pushed them to the side and slid a finger into me.

"Oh God," I moaned. I looked at Adrian and he gave me a half smile. He started moving his finger inside of me.

"Adrian," I moaned. Suddenly he pulled his finger out of me. I whimpered a little. He now used two hands to unclasp my bra. When he saw me pouting he smiled a little. After my bra was gone Adrian quickly pulled down my panties.

After I was completely naked he leaned forward and kissed me. I felt him positioning to enter me. I groaned into his mouth begging him to continue. Slowly I began to feel him enter me. With each push I moaned his name. After he was fully inside me he smiled.

"I love you Rose," he told me and started to move in and out of we were finished we just lay there in each other's arms.

"It's amazing what spirit can do," I told him he just smiled.**( they had spirit SEX)**


	21. Chapter 21

Dpov.

Both Rose and Sydney were asleep on my shoulders Rose was smiling in her smile I knew she was with Adrian and she was glowing. Her smiling suddenly change to heavy sweating and calling Adrian name in whisper and moans of pleasure. I felt almost jealous but I was the one who told her to move on and she did.

I still loved her and I maybe always love her but I would never tell her that to ruin the relationship she had with Adrian. She was happy. How could she stand to even be close to me I thought? After all I did to her while I was a stogoi she said she forgave me but I still haven't even forgiven myself.

The flight was about one hour and fourty one minutes after sleeping for an hour and twenty minutes Sydney got up.

"She isn't up yet," Sydney asked looking at Rose.

"Nope she's still asleep and sweating hard." Fifteen minutes later Rose jumped out of her sleep.

Rpov.

"Babe your about to wake up," Adrian told me. I groaned not wanting to leave him. Instead of complaining I just kissed him until he disappears and I woke up in the real world.

"Roza are you okay," Dimitri asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Rose your wet and sweating," Sydney said.

"Yeah I know."

"How comes your sweating and I'm not," Sydney asked.

I didn't reply"

We were silent until the plane landed and I took out my bags and we went to the waiting area where I knew all hell was going to break lose.

"Guys the person we are supposed to meet you're going to hate but promise me no matter what you won't do anything stupid."

"Whats that supposed to mean," Dimitri asked. Then I saw Robert and Victor and that's when Dimitri understood what I was talking about. "Rose are you crazy what the hell is he doing here," Dimitri said.

"Nice to see you too guardian Belikov," Victor said.

"I can't say the same about you," Dimitri hissed.

"Would both of you stop it. Dimitri you might not like it but he can help and Victor please just leave him the hell alone."

"Hah still protecting your lover huh."

"My love for him died the day I got engaged," I said showing him my finger.

"The great Rosemarie Hathaway is getting married."

"Could you just shut up and let's get going."

"Fine by me." Sydney, Robert, Dimitri and Victor followed me to the parking lot.


	22. Chapter 22

Dpov.

Rose had her head on the window with her earphones turned up. I knew it was to block out whatever was going on in the car.

When I looked at her she was crying not crying for anyone to hear but she was crying. I wanted to so badly to hug her and tell her everything is going to be alright.

We drove for an hour to where Sonya's estaste was. When I got there the house had dark curtains. Rose and I got out of the car stake in hand we slowly walked to the front porch. Robert, Sydney and Victor followed close behind. Robert had Rose's stake.

"I'll go first since I can sense her," Rose said. I didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Be careful," I told her. We slowly went into the house with Rose in the lead. We looked around the living room but nothing. When we got to the kitchen Rose stopped.

"She's the-"Rose started but was pinned to the ground by Sonya in minutes. I pulled her off Rose who quickly jumped up.

"Robert now," Rose commanded.

Robert stake her and there was a bright light Sonya clasps in my hand and so did Robert.

"Time for questioning," Victor said. "

No not yet she needs to rest," Rose told him.

"Dimitri please take her to her room and explain whatever happens after whatever." I lifted Sonya from the ground and took her to a bedroom upstairs.

She was crying now stop into my shirt. I placed her on the bed in her room or at least that's what I thought.

"What have I done," she sobbed into a pillow.

"It's wasn't your fault," but who was I kidding she willingly turned strogoi.

"Yes I was my fault," she sobbed even more.

"It's okay you'll be okay."

"It's not going to be okay you don't even know how I'm feeling."

"Acually I do," then I started to tell her how I was a strogoi and all that happen.

She seemed to cry a little least after I was done. Rpov. Dimitri took Sonya upstairs. "Keep an eye on those two," I told Sydney.

"Okay sure," she said. I walked from the living room to the kitchen.

I was so hungry there was a roll in my stomach. I opened the refrigerator and took out a variety of food. I fried bacon, eggs and sauges.

I put it all in a bowl and put ice-cream and chocolate on it and went back into the living room. Sydney, Robert and Victor wasn't there anymore they so I guess they were all upstairs in a room. Dimitri came down the stairs five minutes later. He sat in the chair in front of me.

"What are you eating," Dimitri asked.

"Eggs, bacon, sauges, ice-cream and chocolate. Want some?"

"No I'm good I'll just go make myself a cup of you like a cup?"

"I'd like a cup of hot chocolate." Dimitri got up and went to the kitchen. He came back six minutes later with two cups he gave one to me.

"Thank you," I told him. He only nodded after I was done I brought my bowl and cup to the kitchen and washed them out and went back into the living room.

Dimitri was gone I sat alone five minutes later Dimitri came back inside.

"I thought you might need this," he said handing me my bag pack.

"Thank you," I said taking it and went upstair to the bathroom. I locked myself in the bathroom and took a long hot shower when I was done I got dress into skinny jeans and a tank top.

I went into Sonya's room Sydney was in there.

"Sydney you can leave now I'll watch her," I told Sydney.

"Sure I really need some sleep." She left the room I sat on a chair next to her. I don't quite know what time I fell asleep but my sleep was peacefully and uneventful.

I woke up and ran to the bathroom I threw up in the face basin when I was I realized the shower was running it suddenly stopped Dimitri poked his head out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice anyone was in her," I told him.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm going to leave," I said hurrying out of the bathroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Dpov.

I was in the shower when I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom I knew it had to be Rose. I stopped the shower and place only my head to see a shocked Rose standing there.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice anyone was in her," she said.

"It's okay," I toled her.

"I'm going to leave," she said hurrying out of the bathroom. I just smiled and got out of the shower and got dress. When I got out of the bathroom I looked downstairs and saw Rose sitting in the living room I went down.

"Would you like some breakfast," I asked her. "

Yeah sure." I left her and went into the kitchen. I was making pancakes with bacon, eggs and sauges. I wasn't pay attention when Rose came in and sat on the kitchen counter and was talking on her cellphone.

"He's making breakfast," I heard her tell someone. Then she waited.

"Okay I'll tell him but right now I want to speak to my baby."

Now I knew who she was talking to. She was talking to Sonya.

"Rose baby it's your aunt." She smile and I knew Rose was giggling on the other side of the phone.

"I miss you so much baby I love you more than anything in this world." I loved how Rose talk to R.J like she was a grown child. She told her to behave and she did when Rose told her she loved her she would giggle endlessly. Rose was going to be a great mom I stopped listening to her conversation.

"Dimitri you're mom would like to speak with you," she said handing me the phone.

" Mama как дела?"

"Я в порядке благодарю вас, как о вас. '

"Я хорошо." ", что хорошо знать. "

"Я скучаю по тебе."

"Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Я люблю тебя много." " тебя люблю больше." I told her before hanging up the phone and giving it back to Rose.

"Thank you," she said when I gave it back to her. I finally shared breakfast and left it on the table for everyone.

"I'll bring Sonya's to her room,"Rose told me.

"Okay just be careful not to trip and turn it all over," she just smiled. She put her breakfast along with Sonya's on a tray and went upstairs.

Rpov.

I walked into Sonya's bedroom but she was still sleeping I place the tray on the side table and gently woke her up.

"I brought you some breakfast," I told her when she finally opened her eyes. She sat up and I gave her the plate and left the cup in the tray. We ate in silences. "

Rose I know why you're here but I can't help you I promised I would never tell where Eric's child is. I'm sorry."

"It's okay you don't have to worry." She looked at me and studied me for a minute. "Rose you're pregnant," she said more like a comment that a question.

"Yes I am but could you please keep it down."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

"Okay."

Five minutes Sydney, Victor, Dimitri and Robert walked into the room.

"Can we question her now," Victor asked.

"No she isn't going to tell us anything so you can leave." I felt like throwing up again.

"Excuse please," I said before running out of the room into the bathroom.

I threw up in the face basin after I was done I went to the room where I left my bag pack the night before and took it out went back to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. I got dress and went downstairs to the living room to call Lissa. We talked for an hour when I hang up I started to walked back up the stairs my phone rang.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you sweetie." "

Good morning Adrian."

"Did you sleep well."

"Yes I did. How about you?"

"It's not the same without you."

"I know. I miss you too."

Then I heard Sonya shout from inside the room.

How dare you try to use compulsion on me," she screamed.

"Adrian I have to go I'll call you later."

"Rose what's..." he said before I hang up the phone. I ran into the room to see Sydney blocking Sonya from Robert.

"What going on I here," I asked.

"That idiot tried to compel me."

"Doesn't anyone fucking listen anymore? I said not to fucking question her and you tried to use compulsion on her."

"Dimitri get them both out of here." Dimitri, Robert and Victor left. "

I'm sorry about that Sonya."

"I really want to help you Rose I just can't I promise never to tell."

She said to me then she turned to Sydney. "

You of all people should know never to break a promise," she said to Sydney.

"Yes I do but let me get something straight you said you said you would tell but did you promise not to show us where they are."

"No I didn't promise not to show you."

"So will you show us where Eric child is," Sydney asked.

"Yes I will." I started to feel really hot like I was on fire.

"Rose what wrong with you you're looking really red," Sonya said.

"I'm on fire," I said and all of a sudden I felt the floor coming to meet me. I felt someone hold me before I hit the ground. It was Dimitri.

"Rose are you okay," Dimitri asked right before I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

Rpov.

Sonya came inside after Dimitri left. "

Rose I need to tell you something," she said sitting next to me on the bed.

"What is it is the baby okay," I said.

"Yes the baby is fine but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"What is it," I asked.

"You may or may not have magic."

"No offense Sonya but I think spirit is getting to you again."

"I'm sure it's not spirit it's you. You have a lot of it but it's not anything I've ever seen before."

"But how is that even possible and why would it even start now."

"I don't know and I'm still trying to figure it out."

"So what am I supposed to do."

"I don't know but we are leaving in an hour I promise we'll figure it out."

"Can I have something to eat I feel really hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat and bring it up in a few minutes." Sonya left the room and I was alone.

**Fifteen minutes later. **

There was a knock on the door. "

Come in." Sonya came in with a tray.

"I know you don't really eat healty but now you do since you know what."

"Yeah I know but as long as I have the power I'll keep them safe," I said. I started to get using them.

"So we're leaving in fourth five minutes would you like me to put your bag pack in the car."

"Yes thank you." Sonya left when I finished eating I went downstairs.

"Who do you have here if it's not the-"I cut Victor right that instant.

"Say anything and I swear I'll break you."

"Try it."

"Don't forget it put you in prison and got you out I'll do it again."

** A few hours later. **

As usually my sleep was just pure darkness then it changes to a purple forest. Adrian came from behind a tree I ran to him.

"Good to see you too."

"Adrian I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I can't wait until you get back."

"I have something to but not now when I get back."

"C'mon please tell me."

"No when I get back I promise."

"So where are you."

"I don't know but I'm with Sony Kar-"

"did you just say Sonya Karp but she's a strogoi."

"She isn't a strogoi anymore Robert changed her back."

"Since you say Robert that means Victor is there as well."

"Adrian it's a long story I'll explain when I get home."

"I hope you will but until then I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're-" and he disappear and I woke up. "

You we're in a spirit dream."

"yeah how did you know."

"Your aura it's mix with gold when you're in a spirit dream. Who was it? Was It Vasilla?"

"No it was my fiance he's a spirit user too."

"Oh," was all she said.

"What is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. Stop here." She told Dimitri. We got out of the car.

"Guys I want to come with you but I really don't feel so good," I said and it was true.

"Do you want me to stay with you," Sonya asked.

"No I'm fine you guys go along I'll just sit and wait."

"Okay." They left and I went back into the car.

** Spov. **

We all walked up to the door I knocked.

"Sonya is that you," asked Emily.

"Yes it's me,"' I told her she hugged me.

"I missed you so much but what are you doing here."

"Can we go inside and talk."

"Yeah sure," she said making way for us to all come in we sat on the sofa.

"Mom who is it," asked one of Emily child.

"Kristen and Justin this is your aunt Sonya and some friends of hers."

"Oh nice to meet you," Justin said but Kristen said nothing.

"Would you like to say why you came now?" I started to explain and tell her how Kristen and Justin we important to Vassilla.

"Please Emily I need you to consider this."

"No I won't consider it I don't want my kids near any royal life and now if you don't mind I would like you all to leave."

"Fine we'll leave," I said getting up and so did Dimitri, Victor and Robert we walked to the door and as I was about to open it Kristen stopped me.

"No don't go I'll come with you," she said.

"So will I," Justin said. "You two aren't going anywhere," Emily commanded. "

We are sixteen we make our own decision," Kristen told her.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this," I asked. They both nod.

"What do you say Emily."

"Fine but I'm not going anywhere with you so they are under your protection."

"We leave in two hours," I told the twins. They hurried upstairs then I remembered Rose was in the car.

"Dimitri could you go and check on Rose for me."

"Yeah sure." He walked out of the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Rpov.

There was a knock on the window it was Dimitri I opened the door.

"Sonya said I should check on you to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine," I said getting out of the car.

"I just wanted to make sure." "

Well I'm fine so what about the Eric's child."

"Actually it's children a girl and a boy."

"Wow," was all I manage to say. We were silent while until Dimitri spoke and what he said I really didn't expect not even in a million years.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For the way I've been treating since I turned back to dhampir."

"Oh that I don't want to talk about it."

"Well still I'm sorry I should have never done that to you. You're the reason I'm back to me and I didn't even to take the time to say thank you."

"Dimitri I said I don't what to hear about it and because of you I have the most amazing person in my life." Then we were silent again he broke the silences.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that Dimitri. Of course he makes me happy I wouldn't be getting married to him if he didn't." "I'm happy for you." he mumbles . He disappeared inside Sonya came outside.

. "Sonya about when we were in the car and you saw something about my aura when I was with Adrian."

"It's just that when you were with him your aura was shining but it wasn't completely bright but when you're with Dimitri your aura is like the sun and so is his."

"Well Dimitri and I use to be together but when he turned back to dhampir he just didn't want anything to do with me so I move on with Adrian, he is my fiancé and the father of my babies all thought he doesn't know about the baby yet."

"You'll be a great mother but let us please deal with the matter at hand we need to help the kids get back to court."

"Okay let go," we walked into the house I saw two kids come down the stairs they couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. "Rose this is Kristen and Justin, Kristen and Justin this is Rose Hathaway," Sonya interdicted.


	26. Chapter 26

Dpov.

Go I'll take care of her," I told Sonya.

"Okay Kristen and Justin we should go get cleaned up." They left and I was left alone with Rose she sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her. "Would you like room service?" "Could you get me a cup of coffe decaf and a chocolate cake." I dialed room service. I pulled up a chair and sat opposite me, only a couple feet away.

"We need to talk about what happened with Victor.'

"There's nothing to talk about,' she said bleakly.

" I really am the murderer everyone says I am. It doesn't matter that it was Victor. I killed him in cold blood.'

"That was hardly cold blood.'

"The hell it wasn't!' she cried, feeling tears spring to my eyes. "The plan was to subdue him and Robert so we could free Kristen and Justin. Subdue. Victor wasn't a threat to me. He was an old man, for God's sake.'

"He seemed like a threat, 'I said."He was using his magic.'

She shook my head, burying my face in her hands.

"He wasn't going to kill me. He probably couldn't have even kept it up much longer. I could have waited it out or escaped. Hell, I did escape! But instead of capturing him, I slammed him against a concrete wall! He was no match for me. An old man. I killed an old man. Yeah, maybe he was a scheming, corrupt old man, but I didn't want him dead. I wanted him locked up again. I wanted him to spend the rest of his life in prison, living with his crimes. Living, Dimitri.' "There was no honor in what I did to him.'

"Sonya said it wasn't your fault.' my voice was gentle. "She said it was a backlash of spirit.'  
"

It was...' she paused."I never really understood what Lissa experienced in her worst moments until then. I just looked at Victor ... and I saw everything evil in the world-an evil I had to stop. He was bad, but he didn't deserve that. He never stood a chance.' Honor, I kept thinking. What honor is there in that?"

"You aren't listening, Rose. It wasn't your fault. Spirit's a powerful magic we barely understand. And its dark edge ... well, we know it's capable of terrible things. Things that can't be controlled.' she lifted her eyes to mine.

"I should have been stronger than it," she said. "

I should have been stronger than it. I was weak.'  
"

You aren't invincible,' I said. "No one expects you to be.'

"I do. What I did ...' she swallowed. "What I did was unforgivable.'

My eyes widened in shock. "That ... that's crazy, Rose. You can't punish yourself for something you had no power over.'  
"

Yeah? Then why are you still-'She stopped.  
"

When?' she asked. "When did it change? When did you realize you could keep living- even after all that guilt?'

"I'm not sure in bits, really.'

"You heard me talk about this before,' I continued. "About my goal to appreciate life's little details. And the more we continued on our journey, the more I remembered who I was. Not just a fighter. Fighting is easy. It's why we fight that matter."i shuddered.

"That was the moment I could have crossed over into someone who fights just to senselessly kill-but you pulled me back, Rose. That was the turning point. You saved me ... just as Lissa saved me with the stake. I knew then that in order to leave the Strigoi part of me behind, I had to fight through to be what theyaren't. I had to embrace what they reject: beauty, love, honor.'

"Then you should understand,' she said bitterly. "You just said it: honor. It matters. We both know it does. I've lost mine. I lost it out there in the parking lot when I killed an innocent.'

"And I've killed hundreds,' i said flatly. "People much more innocent than Victor Dashkov.'

"It's not the same! You couldn't help it!' she asked..

"Why are we repeating the same things over and over?'

"Because they aren't sinking in! You couldn't help it either.' my patience was cracking.

"Feel guilty. Mourn this. But move on. Don't let it destroy you. Forgive yourself.'

"Forgive myself? That's what you want? You of all people?'

"Then tell me this. You say you moved past the guilt, decided to revel in life and all that. I get it. But have you, in your heart, really forgiven yourself? I told you a long time ago that I forgave you for everything in Siberia, but what about you? Have you done it?' she said.

"I just said-'

"No. It's not the same. You're telling me to forgive myself and move on. But you won't do it yourself. You're a hypocrite, comrade. We're either both guilty or both innocent. Pick. "It's not that simple.'

"It is that simple. We're the same! Even Sonya says we are. We've always been the same, and we're both acting the same stupid way now. We hold ourselves up to a higher standard than everyone else.' I frowned. "I-Sonya? What does she have to do with any of this?'

"She said our auras match. She said we light up around each other. She says it means you still love me and that we're in sync, and ...' I sighed and turned away, wandering across the room.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have mentioned it. We shouldn't buy into this aura stuff when it comes from magic users who are already half-insane.'  
"

What are you saying?' i asked.

"I'm saying ... I forgive myself. That doesn't make everything perfect, but it's a start.' My fingertip traced the line of a tiny crack in the glass's surface. "Who knows? Maybe that outburst in the parking lot let out some of the darkness Sonya says is in my aura. Skeptic that I am, I have to give her some points. She was right that I was at a breaking point, that all I needed was a spark.'

"She was right about something else too,'i said after a long pau

What's that?' she asked.

"That I do still love you.'

"Since ... since when?' she ask.

"Since ... forever,' I asked. "I denied it when I was restored. I had no room for anything in my heart except guilt. I especially felt guilty about you-what I'd done-and I pushed you away. I put up a wall to keep you safe. It worked for a while-until my heart finally started accepting other emotions. And it all came back. Everything I felt for you. It had never left; it was just hidden from me until I was ready."

" You've always been pure, raw energy, and now you control it. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I'm glad to have had that love for you in my life. I regret losing it.' i grew pensive. "I would give anything-anything-in the world to go back and change history. To run into your arms after Lissa brought me back. To have a life with you. It's too late, of course, but I've accepted it.'

"Why ... why is it too late?'

"Because your engaged to Adrian and you love him and he loves you."


	27. Chapter 27

Lpov.

I woke up sick this morning.I missed Rose so much.

** Fourteen and a half hour later.**

Rpov.

We landed at the airport at 1:30 am. Then we drove for an hour back to court when we got to court I we went straight to the queen.

Rose goes to visit the queen

Rose calls her dad

Rose goes to council meeting.

'That's impossible princess Vassila can't be on the council there aren't any more royals in her family," shout a royal to the queen. I didn't need any help to get up and defend that.

"Yes she does," I said everyone in court turn to look at me.

"What are you saying guardian Hathaway," asked another royal.

"This is Justin and Kristen Eric's illegitimate children."

"Eric Dragomir didn't have any other children illegitimate or not." "

This is a scam."

"Show us the proof! Where are yours tests." And that's how the comment ringed on. "

He did have other children." The last one shut the crowd up, both because it was spoken with authority and because it came from Daniella Ivashkov. She stood up, and even without a microphone she had a voice that could carry in room. She was also an important enough person in our society to draw attention. Many among the royals were practically conditioned to listen to her. In the now quiet room, Daniella continued speaking.

"Eric Dragomir had two illegitimate children, with a woman named Emily Mastrano- a dancer if I recall correctly. He wanted it kept secret and needed certain things done- things he wouldn't do himself to help that. I was one of the few who helped," an uncharacteristically bitter smile turned up her lips.

"And honestly wouldn't have minded it kept a secret."

"Enough that you'd make certain papers disappear." Daniella fixed that smile on me. "

Yes."

"Because if the Dragomirs faded, spirit might too. And Adrian would be safe. Spirit was getting to much attention too fast, and you needed get to rid of any evidence about Justin and Kristen to kill Vasillisa's credibility." Daniella" expression confirmed as much. I should have left it at that, but curiosity wouldn't allow it.

"Then why admit it now?" Daniella shrugged. "

Because you're right. One DNA test will show the truth." There were gaps of awe from those who took her word as gospel and wondered what this meant. Other people refused to believe and wore looks of scorn.

"Guardian Hathaway how did you get information like this, "asked one of the council member.

"I gave this information to guardian Hathaway," the queen finally spoke. I started to feel a nausea coming on before I could do anything I fainted.


	28. Chapter 28

Lpov.

I ate breakfast then went to court. They were disusing whether or not I should be on the council or not. They were all talking like I wasn't even there. 'That's impossible princess Vassila can't be on the council there aren't any more royals in her family," shout a royal to the queen. "Yes she does," someone said everyone in court turn to look at the person including me. It was Rose. I couldn't believe Rose was back at court and she didn't even say anything.

"What are you saying guardian Hathaway," asked another royal.

"This is Justin and Kristen Eric's illegitimate children."

"Eric Dragomir didn't have any other children illegitimate or not."

"This is a scam."

"Show us the proof! Where are yours tests." And that's how the comment ringed on.

"He did have other children." The last one shut the crowd up, both because it was spoken with authority and because it came from Daniella Ivashkov. She stood up, and even without a micphone she had a voice that could carry in room. She was also an important enough person in our society to draw attention. Many among the royals were practically conditioned to listen to her. In the now quiet room, Daniella continued speaking.

"Eric Dragomir had two illegitimate children, with a woman named Emily Mastrano- a dancer if I recall correctly. He wanted it kept secret and needed certain things done- things he wouldn't do himself to help that. I was one of the few who helped," an uncharacteristically bitter smile turned up her lips.

"And honestly wouldn't have minded it kept a secret."

"Enough that you'd make certain papers disappear," Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Because if the Dragomirs faded, spirit might too. And Adrian would be safe. Spirit was getting to much attention too fast, and you needed get to rid of any evidence about Justin and Kristen to kill Vasillisa's credibility." Daniella expression was mixed."Then why admit it now?" Daniella shrugged.

"Because you're right. One DNA test will show the truth." There were gaps of awe from those who took her word as gospel and wondered what this meant. Other people refused to believe and wore looks of scorn.

"Guardian Hathaway how did you get information like this," asked one of the council member.

"I gave this information to guardian Hathaway," the queen finally spoke the same time Rose fainted. I ran straight to her.

"Rose, Rose," I called as I bent down to her she.

"We need to get her to the doctor," Christian said. Rose was taken to the infirmary and then I notice something Sonya was back she was in the infirmary explaining something to the nurses.

"What's going on here," I asked Dimitri.

"I don't understand what you're talking about princess."

"I mean why Rose left to go to Russia and came back with Sonya and was there name again."

"Kristen and Justin princess," I hated when he called me princess it annoyed me but right now wasn't the time.

"Where are they even from?"

"They are from Sydney Australia princess." The same time Sonya came out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Adrian asked Sonya.

"She'll be fine we just have to wait until she wakes up," she told us.

"Can we see her," I asked.

"I think we should all come back later," she said.

"Princess there is someone I would like you to meet," Kristen and Justin came over.

"Princess Vasillia this is Kristen and Justin your brother and sister, Justin and Kristen this is princess Vasillia."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," they both said.

"Where are you staying," I asked as polite as possible.

"In Rose apartment," Kristen said.


	29. Chapter 29

Abepov.

It has been a week since I've been at court but still nothing has changed with Rose. I was sitting with her as usually when I saw her moving I got up.

"Rosemarie are you okay," I asked. She opened her eyes.

"Dad what are you doing her," she asked throwing her arms around me.

"I came here the same day you called but you've been well sick."

"How long have I been out," she asked.

"A week."

'That long but what happen."

"Nobody knows but the doctor were going to run a blood test and Sonya said not to she said something about you not wanting us to know something. What that all about?'

"It's nothing,' she said looking away from me so I knew she was lying.

"Kiz don't lie to me."

"Fine I'll tell you but promise you won't say anything to Adrian."

"I promise."

"I'm eight and a half weeks pregnant but I don't want Adrian to know."


	30. Chapter 30

Dpov.

I was in my room thinking about what Rose was saying about sorting out something's but I didn't know. I went to sleep at about 1:30 am. I woke up and went for a run in the morning as I was walking back to my room something told me to go to Rose apartment.

I went and knock on her door she opened when she saw it was me she checked the hall way then dragged me into her room and locked the door behind her.

"What are you doing her," she asked.

"I need to talk to you," I told her.

"What is it Dimitri what if someone saw you."

"No one saw me and why are you so worried about someone seeing me."

Rpov.

"Don't forget I'm supposed to be engage to Adrian even if I love you and I still haven't talked to Adrian yet."

"Okay but we still need to talk."

"Yes I know we need to talk but can we talk later I need to meet my dad in a few minutes."

"Okay I'll see you later," he said and left. I got dress and as I was walking to Abe's apartment I bumped into Adrian.

"Oh my God Rose you scary the hell out of me," he said hugging me.

"Hey Adrian what's up."

"I was just about to come see you."

"Oh I was going to come see you but I was busy with my dad since I woke up from my coma."

"No problem how about I come over to your place tonight."

"I have to do something's with Abe but we'll talk I promise."

"Okay see you later."

"Yeah sure you will." He walked away and I walked to Abe apartment. He opened the door before I even knock.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Shall we finish our plan," he said as soon as I got inside.

"So I was thinking I could leave the day after tomorrow in the night when everyone is asleep."

"Okay you've got everything packed right."

"Yes I guess." Abe and I spent the day together again.


	31. Chapter 31

Apov.

Rose was spending the day with Abe again so I was left to hang out with myself. I went to the cafeteria and sat with Christian and Lissa then we were later joined by Mia and Eddie. "Where is Rose is she spending the day with her dad again," Mia asked.

"Yeah that's what she said," I said.

"Don't you think it's weird how Abe and Rose are spending every day together since she got out of the clinic."

"Yeah I know right," Christian said.

"I don't know about you guys but I also thinking she's getting fat," Lissa said.

"Maybe because we aren't seen her that often," Christian said.

"It could be," I shrugged.

Rpov.

"Let's start with this, little dhampir,' he said. "Was it going on before you left Court?'

"No. I was with you. Just you.'

"Well. That's something,' he said. "Better some rekindling of sparks in the heat of battle or quest or whatever than you cheating right in front of me.'

"No, I swear. I didn't-nothing happened then ... not until-'

"Later?' he guessed. "Which makes it okay?

"No! Of course not. I ...' I'm sorry,'i said.

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought ... I really thought he and I were done. I was with you. I wanted to be with you. And then, I realized that-'  
"No, no-stop.' he held up a hand.

"I really do not want to hear about the great revelation you had about how you guys were always meant to be together or whatever it was." i stayed silence so I continued. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Really, it's my fault. It was there a hundred times there. How often did I see it? I knew. It kept happening. Over and over, you'd say you were through with him ... and over and over, I'd believe it ... no matter what my eyes showed me. No matter what my heart told me my fucking fault.'

Damn it. I'd screwed up. Just because I hadn't cheated on Adrian at Court didn't mean that I hadn't cheated on him later. You could phrase it however you wanted, but let's face it: sleeping with another guy in a hotel room was pretty much cheating if you had a boyfriend. It didn't matter if that guy was the love of your life or not.

"Adrian, I-'

"I loved you!' he yelled.

"I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!" I yelled. "I loved you and you used me the whole time.'

i didn't get a chance to reply he left and slammed the door


	32. Chapter 33

Rpov.

I bawled my eyes out for a while.

I called my dad and we decided to leave court but not before i wrote everyone a letter but the one that broke my heart the most was the one to Adrian.

_**Dear Adrian, **_

_**It's been so long so many times we said we'd try and now it's only to turn around**_  
_**and make each other cry .Remember how it was when we first started out, So much alike, we shared every thought .We fell so fast, maybe fell in love too soon**_  
_**Made a huge decision that now we cannot undo. I admit my mistakes but can you admit yours, I have paid for what I've done I never meant to hurt you never wanted to cause you any pain. I owe you so much,**_  
_**I know you'll never talking to me again, I am so sorry for leaving. I love you so much. When I found you, I found me. I was no longer alone.I was put together. There were no missing pieces .We were the perfect puzzle.**_  
_**You're so good looking and smart and you could have any girl you please don't just let me leaving change the way you live I want you to find someone you really care about and I don't mean some girl you meet at a club I mean someone real. Who will love you for all of the bad things you do. Find someone who trust you or someone you trust. I love you forever and ever and always.**_  
_**Yours and only yours,**_  
_**Rose.**_


	33. Chapter 34

Dpov.

There was a knock on the door when I went to open it no one was there I looked at the ground to see a letter I took it up and close the door. I sat on my bed and opened it.

Dear Dimitri,

I want you to know that the only reason I brought you back from the undead is because I still love you but I get the fact that you don't love me anymore and I really don't want you to hate me. I know you're wondering why I'm writing a letter to you well as you're reading this I might be on a plane to leave court but I want you to protect Lissa with everything you've got. I turned the page. This part of the letter is after the hotel I spent most of the night when I got back to court to work on it but it still isn't prefect but her is goes.

They say that the perfection of some relationships lies in its imperfections. Without our ups and downs, we wouldn't be where we are today. You know how I feel about you better than I do. You know you're my strength, but what you don't know, is that you're also my weakness. I don't like people taking you for granted, and sometimes I don't like the misconceptions they have about you. What I don't like even more, is discussing these misconceptions in public. Though you may already know this, I thought I should start this letter from the problem itself.

The truth is I can't stay at court and protect Lissa anymore it's just not working out like I wanted it to. I know you spent almost seven months teaching me so I wouldn't drop out of the academy and for that I am eternally grateful. I will always remember our first time together the way your hands moved over my body and how bittersweet the feelings were. Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt that I love. I love you with my heart not my mind. Please don't try and hunt the world to find me but move on with your life. I will find you when the time is right.

Rose.


	34. Chapter 36

Lpov.

A flash of anger took me over and I knew it was from Rose but she was blocking me. I missed her so much and she wouldn't even let me into her mind.

"Christian why do you think Rose left," I asked as we lay in bed together.

"I really don't know maybe it's something we don't know about."

"But what I really don't get is why she and Adrian broke up and they were engaged it just doesn't make any sense."

"Why don't you just ask Adrian what happen maybe it will make more sense then."

"I guess you are right."

"Lissa there," he paused then started again. "

There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while," he said.

"What is it," I asked worried about what he was going to ask. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his pocket.

"Will you marry me," he said and took a ring box from his pocket. I couldn't speak I was frozen.

"Lissa-"he said to see if I was okay.

"Yes a thousand times yes," I said. He sighed in relief and slips the ring onto my left ring finger.


	35. Chapter 37

seven weeks after Rose left court.

Rpov.

Today was my second ultra sound. Sonya couldn't come because she had to stay home with Rose and Viktoria had just gone back to school.

Adrian left court five weeks ago, Mia and Eddie left with him.

Lissa and Christian got engaged. Everyone was happy well expect Dimitri at least all the time I check in Lissa head he always had his guardian mask on but there was sadness in his eyes.

"Miss Hathaway you can look at the screen," the doctor voice brought me back to reality. I looked to see four little things.

"Would you like to know the sex," the doctor said after the stop moving the thing he was use and told me to put down my shirt. "

Yes I like to," I said.

"Two boys and two girls and according to this you're due March seventh," I was due on my birthday. "

Thank you very much doctor."

"Yes see you twenty two weeks." I left the hospital and went straight home. Sonya was in the living room and Rose was asleep in her hands.

"Oh Rose you're home," Sonya said when she saw me.

"Rose is going to have two little girls to play with in a few months," I told Sonya.

"Oh how did the ultra sound go."

"I'm due on my birthday and I'm having two girls and two boys," I said rubbing my belly and sat on the couch next to Sonya.

"I can't wait to get them out and hold them in my arms for the first time," I told her.

"I know the feeling that's the same way I felt when I first found out I was pregnant with Rose it was the most amazing feeling in the world."


	36. Chapter 38

The night before Rose was due.

Tonight was the night before I was due I was surprise I didn't give birth before my due date. I actually made it to nine months and hardly any problem. Dad and mom decided it was best to stay with me tonight I was kind of glad about it. It was about 11:30 pm and I still hadn't gone to bed when I started to feel pain in my lower belly.

Right then and there i felt something running down my leg. At first I thought I had wet myself then I knew what was happening I was about give birth.

"Mom I think my water just broke," I shouted and slowly got off the couch. She was out of the kitchen and at my side in seconds, so was Sonya and Abe.

"Keep calm darling," Abe said trying to comfort me.

"Get her bags," mom told Sonya she ran upstairs and came back with some bags and also Rose. Abe and Mom help me into the car while Sonya and Rose followed close behind. We all got into Abe car and arrive at the hospital thirty minutes later the hospital. Mom went before us and then came out with a bunch of nurses who put me in a wheelchair and brought me to the delivery room. I was in so much pain.

"We can't have all of you in here so who's it going to be," the doctor asked. My mom was about to leave. "Mom please stay," I said. "Are you sure you want me to stay?" she asked.

"Yesssss," I screamed in pain.

**Time skips**

"Miss Hathaway you have successfully gave birth to all four kids," the nurse that I forgot her name said. I was breathing hard but I slowly calm after a few minutes.

"Would you like to hold them," the doctor asked. I nod he brought them to me two on both arms. I cried when I saw them I couldn't believe I had just gave birth to the most beautiful children in the world.

"Happy birthday kiz," dad said.


	37. Chapter 39

Lpov.

I was asleep when all of a sudden I was in major pain I my stomach. I started to turn over and over trying to stop it.

"Lissa wake up it's just a bad dream," Christian said shaking me.

I jumped out of my sleep but the pain was still there.

"Lissa you might have just wet the bed," he said and I looked down.

I didn't wet the bed but I think my water just broke," I said and he jumped of the bed. He ran out of the room and came back with Dimitri. "

We need to get her to the clinic," Christian told Dimitri. He helped me off the bed and brought me to the clinic where I was placed in a wheelchair and brought to the delivery room where only Christian was allowed.

"Oh my God it hurts so bad," I told Christian.

"I know it does," he said trying to comfort me. '

This is all your fault," I screamed as the contractions came closer. "

Okay princess I'm going to ask you to breath and you'll start pushing in a few moments," the doctor said.

"Okay," I said taking slow deep breaths and squeezing Christian hand as hard as I could.

"We're going to ask you to start pushing now. Is that okay?" the nurse asked and I could only nod.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 push," the doctor said and I did. Then he counted again. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 push again," and again I pushed. "

I think I see it coming," the nurse. "

The baby's coming," Christian and I said together. "

The next thing i know is that my baby got out and she was crying. I lied back down on the bed and cried.

When Christian and i held her for the first time it was heaven life couldn't have been better.


End file.
